Hands of a Healer, Hands of a Fighter
by Satipheen
Summary: A girl falls into Narnia along with Lucy, Edmund & Eustace to sail upon the Dawn Treader. Edmund thinks nothing could be worse, but trapped on a boat love, friendship and jealousy among other things bloom. The green mist is ever watchful though and what hidden secrets does she carry? Can love overcome fear? Set during Voyage of the Dawn Treader
1. Chapter 1

Hands of a Healer, Hands of a Fighter

A girl falls into Narnia along with Lucy, Edmund & Eustace to sail upon the Dawn Treader. Edmund thinks nothing could be worse, but trapped on a boat love, friendship and jealousy among other things bloom. The green mist is ever watchful though and what hidden secrets does she carry? Can love overcome fear? (Set during Voyage of the Dawn Treader)

* * *

Chapter One;

Edmund Pevensie walked briskly along the darkened streets of Cambridge, pulling his coat tighter about himself to better shield himself from the cool drizzle that fell.

He hurried along, gritting his teeth in annoyance at the persistently damp weather that now had his coat practically sodden after he was forced to walk from the train station.

However he tried to cheer himself along with the thought that once he got back to his Aunt Alberta's house there would be a blazing fire to warm his numb fingers and hot food to enjoy, even if it meant he would have to suffer Eustace Scrubb's snide remarks.

Edmund checking the street was clear, rushed down a side street; he could practically hear Lucy's voice in his head admonishing him about taking short-cuts down the secluded alleyways.

But it was cold, raining and getting ever-increasingly darker.

Edmund had been previously that day sent by his uncle Mr Harold Scrubb on an errand to London.

His uncle hadn't even told him what the errand entailed before Edmund had eagerly agreed; anything to escape having to sit and listen to his cousin drone on endlessly, complaining about him and Lucy being only guests and taking too much liberties as such etc. etc.

And besides Edmund had another motive in going to London.

Edmund wanted to sign up for the war.

A few days ago he had managed to silently pocket his aunt's ration book when no one else was looking. And Edmund had every intention of using it to sign up; he could easily explain away the Alberta Scrubb for Albert. A Scrubb as a typographical error.

But after he had seen to his uncle's errand; things had slowly went downhill from there.

First he had lost the ration book and had to return to the bank (for that was where his uncle's business had been) where he had left it to retrieve it. Then secondly when he had arrived at the bank the clerk had been reluctant to hand it over to him, as she disbelieved that it was his.

Thirdly after he had finally convinced the clerk to give him back his aunt's ration book he had gotten lost in London as he tried to find the building where one could sign up. Then to make matters even worse the man he had stopped to inquire for directions gave him the wrong ones and as such Edmund found himself wandering in completely the opposite way of where he wanted to go.

It was about that time that it had started to rain and Edmund had reluctantly given up; it was as though something didn't want him to make it to the building!

So Edmund trudged his way back to the train station to get the train back to Cambridge.

But his luck had been dismal all day and it seemed it was not about to get any better. Edmund arrived at the train station in London already feeling abominably wretched only to find that he had missed his train.

He had had to sulk for over two hours in damp clothes waiting; the war having greatly disrupted train schedules.

And that had been the end of the whole sorry affair and the circumstances that currently found Edmund Pevensie rushing along the Cambridge streets, drenched and perfectly miserable, having failed once again to sign up for the war effort.

Edmund clenched his jaw tightly, the muscles visibly twitching in annoyance and frustration.

Edmund had wanted to sign up for the war since the beginning but his mother had begged him not to and so he had relented. But his mother was in America now and she couldn't stop him if he wanted to sign up.

He knew it was awfully sly to do it know when Mrs Pevensie would be unable to stop him given there was a whole sea between them and in truth Edmund still felt a little guilty at it but –

This was war! And he had every right to help defend his country honourably and to do his duty, why couldn't his mother see that?

And besides he had led countless armies to great victories when he had been a King in Narnia, he had seen battle before, he was a skilled soldier.

'Yet you can't even make it to the building to sign up,' his thoughts muttered sarcastically.

Edmund frowned darkly as he skirted around a particularly large puddle on the pavement, studiously ignoring that last thought.

Pushing on through the chilling rain, Edmund had just been about to cut once more through another alley, the action making his thoughts go irretrievably to his younger sister and making him feeling a little shame-faced, knowing she would be fretting wondering where he was and also for having left Lucy with no company but Eustace for the entire day.

Edmund shuddered at the thought as he reached the mouth of the alley when suddenly he froze, his blood turned to ice in his veins, his heart leaping into his throat.

The long warbling wails of the sirens tore through the air like warning screams only increasing in their volume.

Adrenaline coursed through Edmund's body then, every muscle tense as he quickly looked around his surroundings.

He was still in downtown and as such the majority of buildings about him were places of work and business; like banks, offices and shops that were all already shuttered up for the night.

The streets at this time were deserted though and Edmund cursed under his breath as he realised he didn't know where the nearest air-raid shelter was.

He and Lucy had only been staying at their aunt's a week and so were still only really settling in. He knew the air-raid shelter nearest to Aunt Alberta's house but here in this part of town he was completely at a loss.

Edmund pushed down the frantic nerves as he swiftly considered his options in a few seconds.

As it were; Edmund considered he had only two options open to him.

One; he could either run about trying to look for a shelter and hope that he found one before the bombs fell.

Or Two; he could make for the train station he had just come from.

The train station was underground and he knew that in times of emergency or overflow that it was used as an impromptu air-raid shelter.

Edmund chose the latter of the options as he took off in a dead sprint, racing back through the streets he had just come from, barely noticing when he splashed through practically every puddle; his trousers and shoes becoming desperately wet.

Even as he ran, Edmund felt it; a slight tremor that ran through the ground beneath his feet, a dull rumbling roar sounding from not too far away. He could hear them now above him above the still wailing sirens; the rattle of gunfire punctuating the air as their home soldiers fired back and the hum of the planes above all carrying their deadly cargo.

Edmund sprinted, relief washing over him as he caught sight of the train station ahead of him.

Picking up the pace Edmund shot across the street; he was only thirty metres away when he fell to the ground.

Edmund instinctively curled up, protecting his head with his arms.

As soon as the earth's trembling had ceased Edmund was on his feet again.

Already he could hear the lesser sirens as fire brigades rushed to the scene of the latest bomb to quench the fires before they could spread.

Edmund took off again, chancing one glance over his shoulder.

The bomb had hit the street next to him; maybe luck was on his side today?

The buildings of the street he was on that led to the train station remained standing; but their windows had all been shattered with the sudden impact, minor avalanches of tiles coming dislodged rained from the rooftops, smashing across the pavement like a deadly shower.

Edmund had in fact been struck with one such broken fragment of slate, a bloody gash marring his forehead, stretching from just above his left eye to his temple, but Edmund barely noticed it; the adrenaline still coursing through his body numbing the pain.

Edmund crashed into the open doors of the train station; already tongues of orange flame blazed angrily against the black sky, plumes of billowing black smoke polluting the air all that remained of the buildings in the next street.

Tearing past the ticket booths Edmund clattered down the stairs that led to the underground railway tracks and collapsed readily, sliding down the tiles of the nearest wall, his throat burning.

Edmund panted heavily, his head between his knees as he fought to steady his breathing and slow his racing heart.

Slowly the adrenaline began to ebb and as it did Edmund became aware of the sharp stinging throbbing above his left eye.

He raised his hand gingerly to his head to prod at it only to hiss as his fingers came in contact with the deep gash.

He examined his fingertips now stained crimson with a grim expression.

"That looks nasty," Edmund's head snapped up at the new voice.

A girl around his age if not then one or two years older at best was crouched down on her hunkers not a metre away from him, examining his head with narrowed critical eyes.

Edmund immediately noticed her clothes.

She was wearing the grey woollen shoulder cape with the scarlet border, grey flannel dress and the white veil attached to the back of her head.

A nurse.

Edmund stared at her dumbly for a moment.

She arched a questioning brow at him, "I can take a look at it, if you want?" she offered.

Edmund shook his head, a slight dusting of pink rising to his cheeks as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, no –it's fine, really," Edmund protested.

She looked at him sceptically.

"I do know what I'm doing you know," she said, clearly a little irritated by her tone.

Edmund frowned at her. Weren't nurses supposed to be polite and pleasant?

Edmund looked at her; her face was stained with soot and her clothes were dirty as well and if he looked closely it seemed as though the hem of her dress was scorched slightly.

She followed his gaze curiously and then realising what he was looking at shrugged a little, rubbing a self-conscious hand across her forehead, evidently embarrassed.

"I got caught out heading to the hospital for my shift," she explained sheepishly.

"I got caught walking home from the train station – here actually," Edmund replied.

A slightly awkward silence followed during which Edmund looked about the train station.

Further on down there was a trio of men huddled together talking, about metre away from them an elderly man sat quietly alone smoking a pipe and less than half a metre from him was two middle aged women, both with stern expressions that were eyeing everyone suspiciously.

It seemed they all had been caught out.

Up above the dull thuds as more bombs being dropped could be heard, tremors shaking the earth causing little showers of dust as the lights flickered uncertainly.

"Better let me have a look at that now while the lights are still on," Edmund turned his attention back to the nurse as she once more eyed the gash on his forehead meaningfully.

Edmund sighed, he might as well let her look at it.

"Thank-you," Edmund said as he nodded his consent.

She smiled at him a little victoriously it had to be said before leaping to her feet.

"Back in a jiffy – getting my bag," she said hurriedly before moving away.

Edmund watched her go sighing deeply, wondering how long he would be stuck in here for.

She returned a moment later, plopping a large leather oblong shaped bag down beside Edmund.

Edmund straightened a little, lifting his head slightly as she knelt down at his side.

She raised her hands to his head before pausing, her hands stilling and smiling apologetically and blushing she lowered them again, producing a handkerchief from the pocket of her dress to clean her soot blackened hands.

Then once more she raised her hands and began to probe the wound gingerly, Edmund sitting as still as possible.

"I'm Edmund by the way. Edmund Pevensie," he introduced himself, feeling it was the right thing to do.

She lowered her hands and opening her bag she began to rifle through it until she found what she was looking for.

She met his gaze then, a padded white cloth in her hand and grinned.

"I'm Rose – Nurse Rose Edwards," she replied, and there was an unmistakable note of pride in her voice when she said it.

Edmund gave her an amused smile as she once more set to fixing up his head.

Rose began to clean away the blood that was still flowing quite heavily from the wound.

Edmund winced – again. He realised that his wound made his head all that more tender but he couldn't help but feel like Nurse Rose was being less than gentle.

After the wound was cleaned up Rose discarded the now stained cloth and rifled through her bag once more.

Edmund watched her curiously. "You're a bit young to be a nurse aren't you?" he remarked off-handily.

However the effect on her was instantaneous.

Nurse Rose's head immediately snapped up, her emerald eyes narrowing fiercely, "I do know what I'm doing," she enforced once more, her tone decidedly cooler.

Edmund eyed her warily, "Of course, I wasn't implying that you didn't, I just…"

"Ah! Here it is!"

Edmund was effectively silenced when from her bag Rose produced a needle and surgical thread.

Edmund gulped.

"Erm…Nurse Rose?"

Rose's brows were drawn down in concentration as she lined the thread up to the eye of the needle.

Edmund felt a little disconcerted to say the least.

She did say she was a nurse, she certainly had the uniform and the apparatus it seemed but…she was no older than him, Edmund's thoughts registered with a slight degree of panic it had to be said.

"Nurse Rose," Edmund tried again, a little firmer.

She looked up at him questioningly, needle and thread still poised in her hands.

Now that she was looking at him Edmund found that he didn't know quite what to say or how to politely tell a girl he had just met, who was going out of her way to help him that he didn't quite trust her ability to do so.

"What?" Rose intoned impatiently, an ebony brow arched expectantly.

Edmund looked at the needle and then like he had once before considered his options.

He could One; let 'Nurse Rose' whose abilities he doubted, stitch up his very delicate head injury and possibly cause him more harm.

Or Two; he risked offending her safe in the knowledge that he probably wouldn't meet her ever again and remain with his head intact.

Edmund chose Option Two but the gentleman inside him decided to try and be tactful about it.

"I don't think it needs stitches – it's just a pretty bad cut. It will be fine," Edmund said earnestly.

Rose's eyes narrowed again, Edmund considered she looked alarmingly fierce when she did that.

"It needs stitches," she told him bluntly, needle and thread still in her hands.

Edmund eyed the sharp point of the needle, "No, I think it's fine," he argued.

Rose breathed out heavily through her nose, her nostrils flaring.

"I am a _Nurse _and I say it needs stitching," _Nurse _Rose replied firmly, looking at him sternly for a moment before turning her attention back to the task in her hands, clearly assuming the matter decided.

Edmund looked again at the needle and decided to hell with manners, she is not putting that needle near me.

"Stitches won't be necessary," he said resolutely.

Her head snapped up, her irritation clear in how she struggled still to thread the needle.

Her lips twitched and her eyes flashed green fire. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, repeated the process and then gave a sound somewhere between a scoff and sigh, her shoulders visibly deflating as she scowled at Edmund.

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to offend her but he wasn't going to let her start poking around his head with a sharp object just to spare her feelings.

"You are very young to be a nurse," Edmund remarked again, an unconscious will to try and justify his actions at seeing her so clearly disappointed.

"Well if you bleed to death it's no fault of mine. I tried to do my duty as a nurse but…" she started saying in a tone of loftiness as she packed away her medical equipment.

"Hold on! I'm not going to _bleed to death_," Edmund stressed.

Rose looked at him, her expression very aloof, "you might," she replied.

Edmund scowled – he was glad he hadn't let her go poking about at his head, God knows what damage she would have done.

Edmund folded his arms agitatedly.

"How old are you anyway?" Edmund demanded.

She glared at him by way of response, "A lady never tells her age."

Edmund rolled his eyes and found himself hoping the bombing would be over soon just so he could escape Nurse Rose Edwards.

But as it has been established; luck didn't seem to be on Edmund Pevensie's side that day.

* * *

A/N: Right well…hello there.

I thought I'd do the A/N at the end of the chapter because it is _about _the chapter. I am aware that when the Voyage of the Dawn Treader was set (Book-Verse) the war was over, however I have taken poetic license to go more with the Film Version and have the war still continuing or have the Voyage of the Dawn Treader set during WWII – whichever you personally prefer. Also the bombing, places (i.e train station, hospital etc.) are all entirely fictional and do not in any way depict Cambridge during that time period. So, basically I have taken quite a bit of poetic license but I hope I'll be forgiven. /grin/

Let me know what you think; constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, reviews make me ridiculously happy, flames keep the White Witch away. /grin/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

She was sitting across from him humming blithely, her legs outstretched before her, ankles crossed.

This in itself wasn't the problem, in truth she barely seemed aware of it. An anxious habit.

The bombs had yet to stop falling and there had been nervous outbursts from the few gathered down in the train station as the earth shudders each time it was hit anew grew stronger, the lights now blanking out for minutes at a time.

Edmund seriously began to worry he might have to wait it out all night in this train station. He only hoped Lucy wasn't worrying too much.

And that was what the real problem was.

His clothes were still uncomfortably damp, he was starting to get cold and his head was steadily getting worse though the bleeding had now stopped.

Her humming was becoming irksome; only agitating his already growing headache, a steady throbbing behind his eyes.

"How long have you been a nurse for?" Edmund asked suddenly; if she was talking she wasn't humming and besides Edmund could do with a distraction.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Not long," she admitted sheepishly after a moment.

He nodded almost to himself; that made sense.

She sighed loudly then, "I'm more a nurse in training than an actual nurse," she said, her voice even lower, a scarlet blush staining her cheeks.

Edmund suddenly felt agitated, his voice sharpening in bitterness though it wasn't directed at her.

"At least you get to help the war effort in some way."

Rose looked up at him curiously, her gaze studying Edmund carefully.

"You want to sign up for the army?" she asked him, though it wasn't really much of a question as a quiet statement.

"Of course I do!" Edmund replied, a little more vehemently than he had intended.

Edmund looked up at her, his gaze softening slightly as he saw her expression.

She had managed to clean most of the soot of her face but a few stubborn smudges still remained. Her verdant gaze was drawn downwards, studying her shoes, her eyes slightly glazed over as though lost in some memory. She had her brows furrowed as though in deep concentration, a few locks of raven hair falling across her eyes but her bottom lip trembled as though she were desperately trying to hold back.

Edmund rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

"Do you think it'll last much longer?" he said, gesturing vaguely to above him, as he tried to change the subject.

Rose's gaze snapped out of whatever reverie she had been in and she looked up as though considering before shrugging.

"I don't know – could be down here all night," she added before meeting Edmund's gaze.

"How's your head?" she asked kindly.

Edmund gave a rueful smile, shrugging.

"No bleeding to death as of yet," he replied dryly and they shared a small chuckle.

"In all seriousness though I do have some bandages and things in my bag if you needed them," Rose began earnestly.

"And no, I'm not suggesting that I try to stitch up your head again!" she grumbled, her tone implying that she still hadn't forgiven him for the slight but that she was resigned to it.

"Thanks," Edmund nodded and Rose slid the bag over to him.

"Do you live around here?" Edmund asked conversationally as he opened Rose's bag.

The bag was a complete disaster zone it had to be said; it was as though she had just thrown in every medical thing she could find with no thought to order.

Carefully Edmund sieved through the contents, trying to find a bandage that he could use; he would only need it until he got home and then it would be properly seen to.

"Near enough, you?" she answered.

"My aunt lives a few streets away, my sister and I are staying with her for a while but I normally live in London," Edmund replied retrieving a roll of white bandage from the bag.

A silence fell as Edmund with another cloth cleaned his head as best he could and then began wrapping the bandage around his head.

Edmund was just about finished when he heard a strange noise from her and he looked up curiously.

Rose had her head bent low, hiding her face from him and her shoulders were trembling.

Edmund's hands stilled mid-air, "Rose?" he called gently.

Rose looked up and Edmund scowled.

Rose attempted to hide a very un-ladylike snigger behind her hand, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"What?" Edmund demanded defensively.

She sniggered some more before answering him, "Your hair looks funny," she told him with a grin.

Edmund arched a perplexed brow, delving his hand into her open bag beside him again to retrieve the small pocket mirror he had seen in it.

He held it up in front of him, all the while throwing a glare at Rose who sat with a grin claiming half her face watching him in amusement.

His hair did look funny, sticking up at various odd angles because of the bandage. He looked a bit like a hedgehog.

Edmund began to undo the bandage, grumbling under his breath.

"You could have told me, you know" he said moodily.

"I only just noticed!" she defended indignantly.

Edmund shot her a glare as he finished unravelling the bandage.

Rose rolled her eyes, muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'boys are useless' and approached and plopped herself down beside him determinedly.

Rose held out her hand expectantly and only after receiving a particularly scathing glare of her did Edmund relinquish the bandage into her waiting hand.

Rose immediately set to work wrapping the bandage securely around Edmund's head.

"OW!" Edmund exclaimed suddenly.

"Stop squirming!" she scolded him.

Edmund tried to edge away from Rose; which was a difficult task given she was tying a bandage around his head.

"There," Rose announced brightly, leaning back after having finished to admire her work.

Edmund grimaced, "It's too tight," he told her flatly and really it was, he felt like his head was being compressed.

She narrowed her eyes at him in warning, "it needs to be tight to stop the bleeding."

"It's already stopped bleeding," he reminded her.

"Ugh! There's just no pleasing people," she exclaimed, moving as though to readjust the bandage.

Edmund was about to tell her that he was perfectly able to do it himself when there was a huge noise like thunder that seemed to come from directly above them. The ground shook violently, tiles coming loose from the walls and crashing to the ground.

People gave shouts and yelps of fright, Rose balanced as she was on her knees fell forward with the force of the hit, crashing into Edmund. Edmund caught her instinctively about the middle before the lights flickered twice before going out and engulfing them in darkness.

There was a few moments of rumbling that followed as the tremors of the earth about them abated and then a fearful silence stretched in the dark, in which they were all waiting for the walls to fall down upon them.

But as the seconds ticked by and nothing seemed to happen Edmund breathed a sigh of relief.

He could feel Rose's hot panicked breaths against his throat; feel the dull pressure of her nails digging through his coat as she clung to him almost desperately.

"You kids alright?" someone's voice called out from the darkness further on down; probably one of the men's.

"We're fine," Edmund called back.

"Rose?" Edmund whispered, he could feel her whole body trembling.

There was a heartbeat and then Rose quickly scrambled off of him, blushing furiously though thankful that Edmund couldn't see it in the dark.

"Damn bombs," he heard her mutter from somewhere beside him.

Edmund raised a sceptical brow in her direction even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it.

It was Rose who started talking, her voice a little more high-pitched and nervous though she fought to steady it.

Edmund couldn't blame her there was something singularly terrifying about waiting in complete darkness, listening to the bombs hitting the earth above you.

"Well that's the lights out – for the whole night I guess. Probably hit the lines, I wonder if all the lights are out, you know the hospital? It's probably fine though, I guess it's fine – isn't it fine?" Rose babbled on for a moment, the words spilling out without conscious thought.

Edmund reached into the darkness beside him, his hand bumped against her knee first before he managed to find her hand.

He closed his hand around her smaller one, noticing that her hand trembled almost imperceptibly.

Her voice cut off abruptly at the touch with a sharp gasp.

There was silence for a moment or two.

"Thank-you Edmund," the soft whisper came from the darkness.

Edmund squeezed her hand in acknowledgement.

Rose shifted suddenly then though she kept hold of Edmund's hand.

There was a moment more of scuffling then Edmund felt her shoulder knock his gently when she moved to sit beside him, back against the wall, their hands entwined between them; a source of comfort in the darkness.

"You must think I'm rather silly?" she said ruefully after a moment.

"No," Edmund replied immediately, "why would I think that?"

"Every time the bombs fall it's like the first time, I never get used to it," she confessed in a voice so small and fragile that Edmund couldn't imagine it belonging to the girl who glared at him so fiercely moments before.

Edmund ran his thumb soothingly over her knuckles.

"I don't think anyone does, even soldiers who must see it every day," he replied.

There was a sharp intake of breath at that, Edmund could feel Rose immediately tense beside him, her hand suddenly rigid in his.

Edmund remained silent, not sure if it was something he said or just fear at the circumstances.

"You really want to join the army?" her tone was strange, the question sudden and it caught Edmund off guard.

"Ah, well…yes," he replied.

"You're not even sure?" she teased, though her voice was far from light.

"Of course I want to join the army, to do my duty to my country and fight to protect my people," Edmund answered, a deep strength to his words.

"You talk as if you were a king or something," Rose quipped.

Edmund opened his mouth and closed it again, looking down and blushing. It was easy to forget sometimes that here he was not King Edmund of Narnia.

"And what about your sister that you would leave behind at your aunt's?" Rose suddenly said bitterly, ripping her hand from Edmund's.

Edmund shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He could lie and say Lucy would be fine, would understand; but he knew that wouldn't be the case, far from it actually and neither would Peter or Susan.

Rose took Edmund's silence as confirmation that she was right.

"I can't sit back and do nothing," Edmund finally said quietly, his voice tinged with frustration.

"You think I like sitting here while he…" Rose began angrily but her words abruptly stopped, as she breathed harshly through her nose.

Edmund waited for Rose to continue what she was saying but she never did and Edmund sighed heavily.

"You're a nurse, that is helping the war effort," Edmund pointed out again.

Rose grunted, obviously not agreeing with him. "Nurse in training," she reminded him.

"Still helping," Edmund argued, crossing his arms, God she was so stubborn!

"I probably won't even become one," she said sullenly.

"Why not?"

She huffed for a moment, and Edmund could just imagine the scowl on her face.

"Because…!" she began, paused angrily and then it all came spilling out of her in a monologue tinged with frustration, anger and sadness.

"Because I'm no good at it. Sister Elsie says I'll never be a nurse when I have the hands of a lumberjack."

Here Rose then adjusted her voice, allowing it to go high-pitched and almost squeaky as she did what Edmund surmised was an impersonation of her superior Sister Elsie, _"Rose you're all brute force and no gentle skill. A nurse needs to be gentle, calm and swift." _

Rose scoffed then but the light in her green eyes was forlorn though Edmund couldn't see it in the pitch black.

"Well maybe nursing just isn't for you, there could be something else you're good at," he said, attempting to offer her comfort because really she wasn't fooling Edmund.

"Like what?" she demanded miserably.

There was a moment's pause.

"A lumberjack," Edmund said.

The tense atmosphere that had settled slightly dissipated as they both laughed, Rose shoving Edmund's shoulder playfully.

Their laughter trailed off into contented silence.

"I didn't really want to be a nurse," Rose confessed after a moment.

Edmund smiled ruefully; it must have been something in the dark and not being able to see the other's person face that made people more willing to speak truthfully.

"Why not?" Edmund echoed once more.

"It's not the blood or anything, I don't mind it much, when I was younger me and my…well anyway; I suppose when the war started I just wanted to do something but truthfully I would rather be the one preventing the injuries rather than healing them."

"Preventing them,"

"Well, yes…I can fight."

Edmund gaped at her in the dark a moment. "Do you have any idea what it means to be a soldier?"

Rose bristled at that. "Why can't I fight? – Just because I'm a girl!"

"No…well yes, but no; it's not that it's just…" Edmund started.

"Because I'm a girl!" Rose finished angrily.

Edmund clenched his fists angrily, his head was beginning to hurt slightly under the still too tight bandages.

"You have no idea what it is like to be in battle," Edmund told her darkly.

"And what you have!" Rose accused sarcastically.

Edmund ground his teeth together; 'better than you think' he thought inwardly but he remained silent and shook his head.

Back in Narnia he had led great armies, fought in countless battles and was responsible for some of the greatest and fiercest victories Narnia had ever seen.

Back in Narnia he had been a King, here he was just another boy.

He could understand Rose's frustration at feeling so useless but at least he understood what it meant to be in battle, Rose had no idea.

Edmund could practically feel the waves of resentment radiating off Rose where she sat sulking beside him.

Rolling his eyes Edmund decided to be the bigger person but really he had only just met the girl and they had argued about practically everything!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you…"

"But you did."

Edmund breathed out through his nose. Inhale. Exhale.

"Yes well I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Edmund waited as Rose stubbornly remained silent.

"Very well then," she relented.

Edmund rolled his eyes, glad that she couldn't see him in the dark.

* * *

A/N; Thanks a bunch to follows/favourites Claudia151, HungerGamesQueen100 and pclm90!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

It was hard to tell how much time passed when it was pitch black; it could have been minutes, it could have been hours.

But Edmund was suddenly aware of his shoulder being shaken firmly and incessantly and opening his eyes blearily Edmund realised he must have fallen asleep.

Edmund blinked his eyes; 'I thought it wasn't a good idea to fall asleep after being hit on the head' Edmund thought ruefully – 'so much for _Nurse _Rose.'

However when his eyes finally adjusted to the gloom Edmund vaguely recognised the man's face hovering over him illuminated by the harsh light of a torch.

He was one of the men who had been in the train station also.

"It's safe to go up now lad," he told Edmund.

Edmund nodded, thanking him and the man turned to go then.

Feeling a weight on his shoulder Edmund glanced down and realised immediately why Rose hadn't stopped him from dozing off.

Rose's head was leaning on his shoulder, her body curled against his as she slept soundly.

Edmund reluctantly nudged her; she looked peaceful when she slept – plus she was quiet as in not speaking.

She grumbled something incoherently, swatting at his hand.

"Rose," he tried again, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Mmmnhh five more minutes John," she mumbled, snuggling closer onto Edmund's shoulder.

"John?" Edmund repeated.

Rose's eyes flew open, blinking rapidly she realised her position and jolted up.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off…" she mumbled, smoothing down her hair as a pink blush stole across her cheeks.

She studiously avoided Edmund's gaze.

"It's alright, so did I."

Rose looked around and suddenly it dawned on her, "where is everyone else?" she remarked.

"That's why I woke you – it's safe to go up now," Edmund told her.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

It was no longer pitch black Edmund noted, it wasn't fantastically bright either but some light streamed down the flight of stairs from the train station above and gave the place a soft if despondent kind of gloomy light.

"Well I suppose we should get going," Rose said, sounding uncharacteristically unsure.

"Um…yes, of course," Edmund got to his feet, groaning at the stiffness in his limbs.

He reached a hand down for Rose and when she took it he helped pull her to her feet. She mumbled a shy thanks and Edmund released her hand so she could brush down her dress.

With a slight frown Edmund also realised that most of the soot that had been left on her face had transferred to his coat while she slept, but it was only a mild irritation that Edmund brushed away.

With a slight hesitation they both began making their way up the flight of stairs. It felt strange after sitting in that dark train station waiting - for the wait to be well…over.

Blinking owlishly they stepped out onto the streets, the sun had just begun to peek out over the horizon, the sky still streaked with rosy pinks and peaches.

By the brightening sky one would never guess what had occurred during the night, but hanging heavy in the air was the pervading smell of burning.

Rose's shoes clicked on the pavement as she turned to face Edmund, and he her.

Edmund cleared his throat; Rose looked at her shoes as there stretched a moment of awkward silence. Neither felt they could just walk off without a word or a glance back.

"You live near here don't you – I'll walk you home," Edmund announced, it was after all the gentlemanly thing to do.

Rose looked up at him, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Erm…no actually, I'm going to go to the hospital. I was meant to have a night shift and well…" Rose trailed off, sharing a knowing grin with Edmund.

"You should come too," Rose suggested eagerly.

Edmund looked at her as he arched a perplexed brow.

"For your head I mean - you should go to the hospital for your head," Rose amended hurriedly, "I told you, you should have let me stitch it up," she added condescendingly.

A line of frustration appeared between Edmund's brows – could she not go two minutes without offending someone?

"Yes well – maybe later," Edmund told her, "I need to get home now. Lucy will be worried," Edmund said the last part almost to himself.

"Lucy – is that your sister?" Rose asked.

Edmund nodded, "my younger sister," he clarified.

A small fleeting smile crossed Rose's lips before that strange forlorn expression dimmed her eyes.

"I'll walk you to the hospital then," Edmund said, disturbing her reverie. He didn't know why but he didn't like seeing such a sad expression on her face or on anyone's if he could help it. Except Eustace; the boy was perpetually sour faced.

Rose's gaze snapped up to Edmund and she arched a brow, "Well what is the point of walking _me _to the hospital if you are only going to walk on home. You should at least come in and get your head seen to," Rose said, crossing her arms with a long suffering sigh.

That was it! – Edmund reasoned. No matter what he did she always managed to either take or give offence.

"Fine then," he ground out through gritted teeth.

She smirked victoriously, turning sharply on her heel and started walking briskly, her shoes clicking on the pavement as she went.

"Well come on Edmund," she called over her shoulder, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Edmund inhaled deeply before catching up with her.

They walked in silence for a while and when Edmund cast her a side-long glance he seen she was still smirking.

Edmund rolled his eyes heaven-ward; he would need the patience of a saint!

The hospital was only a few streets away so the walk was short enough.

There hadn't been much conversation once they had walked past the burnt out remnants of where last night's bombs had fell, shells of charred remains where buildings had once stood, still smouldering in the weak sunlight.

They arrived at the hospital, Rose leading the way authoritatively, an air of purpose and a sense of belonging as she strode into the building.

However her confident persona crashed a moment later as she flamed red in chagrin, visibly cringing.

"ROSE EDWARDS!"

A stout woman with ruddy cheeks came bustling towards them, her blonde hair pulled back into a severe bun as she glared daggers at them.

"Sister Elsie I was…" Rose began meekly.

"Oh I can see alright what you were up to Nurse Edwards. I warned you that you were skating on thin ice, didn't I? We were rushed off our feet last night with the bombs and you decide you would rather go gallivanting with this young man," here Sister Elsie directed a particularly disdainful look towards Edmund.

Rose turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, the blush spreading all the way to the tips of her ears as she spluttered indignantly, unable to form coherent words for a moment or two.

"That wasn't how it was at all!" Rose denied loudly, her green eyes flashing angrily.

While Edmund thought Rose was well within her rights to defend herself against the wrongful accusations, he could see that she wasn't exactly going about it the right way.

Sister Elsie's eyes widened as she pressed her lips into a thin white line, fury brewing on her face at Rose's evident disrespect for her superior.

Edmund decided to step in and defuse the situation.

"Excuse me Sister Elsie?" Edmund cut in.

The elder woman turned to him a little perplexed and expectant.

Edmund could practically feel Rose's gaze burning holes in him but he studiously ignored it and continued.

"Nurse Edwards and I were both caught out by the bombings last night and were forced to take shelter at the train station a few streets away. Once it was safe we came straight here, as Nurse Edwards was adamant that I get my head treated," Edmund finished, gesturing to the bandage around his head.

Sister Elsie seemed entirely flummoxed for a moment, before she recovered herself.

"Very well if that is the case," Sister Elsie looked pointedly at Rose.

"It is," Rose muttered under her breath.

Sister Elsie shot her a glare before continuing.

"Then Nurse Edwards you may take this young gentleman to Ward C and let Nurse Kingsley see to his head," Sister Elsie directed a polite smile at Edmund.

"But I can…" Rose began to protest.

"_Rose!" _Sister Elsie stressed, her tone half-exasperated.

Rose snapped her mouth shut, though her green eyes still smouldered darkly.

"This way," Rose said abruptly and without another word she grabbed Edmund's wrist and began dragging him off.

"And Rose – do get cleaned up dear!" Sister Elsie called after her.

Rose pretended not to hear her.

Rose shouldered her way through some double doors, dragging Edmund after her down a long corridor that had various wards branching off it.

"Well I think…" but Edmund didn't get to say what he thought for suddenly with a strength that Edmund didn't suspect the slight girl to possess she yanked him forcibly forward and pushed him up against the nearest wall with a thud.

Edmund winced briefly at the sudden harsh contact.

Rose stood before him, emerald eyes blazing, her hands on her hips.

"What did you think you were doing?! I had that covered back there!" Rose hissed at him through her teeth.

Edmund felt his anger bristle, his own dark gaze flashing in annoyance. He had just gone out of his way to help and defend her!

"You're welcome," Edmund bit back sarcastically.

Rose had the grace to look sheepish a least as she directed her gaze down to her shoes, a pink blush stealing across her cheeks as it dawned on her how unreasonable she was in fact being.

They were both disturbed by someone deliberately clearing their throat not too far away from them.

Both Rose and Edmund's gazes snapped up.

It was another nurse, she looked to be just one or two years older than them. She had glossy blonde hair and kind blue eyes with an easy smile.

"Nurse Edwards?" the nurse asked hesitantly.

"He needs his head looked at," Rose told the other nurse bluntly.

The other nurse eyed the bandage on Edmund's head and nodded, "of course, this way," and she gestured to the ward beside them.

Edmund returned the other nurse's smile and turned around hoping to catch Rose's eye so that he could give her a look that would hopefully impart his message; _you see - this is how nurses are meant to act?_

But when Edmund turned around all he saw was Rose stalking off down the corridor away from them.

Edmund was going to call after her, but she turned a corner sharply and disappeared from sight before he got the chance.

The nurse waited patiently for him, and with an apologetic smile Edmund allowed her to lead him into the ward.

…

The nurse had introduced herself as Nurse Kingsley and had with swift nimble fingers dealt with the gash on his forehead. She had been insistent on checking for any signs of concussion but Edmund had convinced her that really, he was fine.

It was just as Edmund was reassuring Nurse Kingsley that he really didn't need a doctor to check him for concussion that the curtain around the bed was yanked open.

Rose tugged the curtain closed after her, quietly exchanging an acknowledgement with Nurse Kingsley.

"How's your head?" Rose asked immediately, eyeing the neat bandage on Edmund's head.

"Much better," Edmund replied with a grateful smile directed towards Nurse Kingsley.

Rose scowled slightly, though there was a slight slump to her shoulders and she nodded almost imperceptibly to herself as though she had expected as much.

"I have been just trying to convince Edmund that he needs to get checked over for any signs of concussion," Nurse Kingsley said softly.

Rose snorted, then coughed trying to cover it up.

"I don't think he has a concussion," Rose stated.

Edmund stared at her.

He didn't think he had a concussion either – but how would Rose know that?! Maybe he did need checked over for all she knew. He opened his mouth to say as much and then shut it just as quickly when he realised exactly who he sounded like.

Barely a few hours in Rose's company and her argumentative nature had already begun to rub off on him.

"Nurse Edwards is right, I really am fine," Edmund said again.

Nurse Kingsley sighed slightly as she shook her head, a bemused smile on her pink lips.

"Very well then," Nurse Kingsley conceded, "if you would just sign this form of release," Nurse Kingsley presented Edmund with a form, providing him with a pen.

"Is that really necessary, I mean he only got a few stitches?" Rose grumbled.

Edmund purposefully ignored her and signed his name where Nurse Kingsley pointed.

Nurse Kingsley threw a slightly reproachful look at Rose, which Rose also purposefully ignored.

Edmund handed the form and pen back to Nurse Kingsley with a murmured thanks.

"Well then Mr Pevensie you're free to go," Nurse Kingsley said jokingly.

Edmund laughed slightly, "Come on, I'll walk you to the exit," Rose said.

Rose didn't seem to find it humorous at all, her eyes were narrowed as she had her arms folded defensively, waiting expectantly for Edmund.

Wearily Edmund rose from the bed, not sure whether to thank or decline Rose's offer. But then it hadn't really been an offer as more of a given fact.

Nurse Kingsley mumbled something about having to attend to another patient before she left.

Edmund looked towards Rose and noticed that she had scrubbed up.

She had changed into a spotless uniform and had evidently cleaned herself of any remaining soot, her cheeks still sporting a cherry red look that only comes from vigorous scrubbing.

"What?" she snapped irritably as she caught Edmund's gaze on her.

"Nothing," Edmund muttered as he walked by her.

She walked beside him in complete silence until they reached the hospital entrance where they both paused much as they had done outside the train station.

"Well goodbye Nurse Edwards and thanks," Edmund said, gesturing vaguely to his head and having no idea why he addressed her so formally.

A faint blush coloured Rose's cheeks again and she cleared her throat.

"Yes well it wasn't me, it was Anna – Nurse Kingsley," Rose replied.

A moment of silence stretched before Rose suddenly thrust out her hand towards Edmund.

"Good morning Mr Pevensie, I thank you for your services," Edmund took Rose's hand, returning the firm handshake.

Her hand slipped from his, lingering for just a fraction of a moment.

And then she disappeared through the hospital doors again, her white veil streaming out for a short moment.

Edmund stood for a moment before he walked down the pavement in the direction of his Aunt Alberta's house.

After arguing with Rose most the night it seemed almost strange to be in total silence walking down the street without expecting a remark from the green-eyed nurse.

Edmund mused that he probably wouldn't see Rose again; they had no reason for their paths to cross again unless he ended up in hospital or the very unlikely coincidence that they would be caught out by the bombs again together; both were not exactly desirable circumstances.

No, he probably would never meet the fiery-tempered girl again Edmund thought to himself as he crossed the street.

* * *

Thanks to new follower/favourite SapphireBlueSea

Replies to reviews;

HungerGamesQueen100; Thanks for the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy

Guest; Not necessarily, I take it as being set in the August 1946, due to the "long ago in the war years" statement in _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Chapter One; The Picture in the Bedroom. _But you are right that it can be said that the events occurred during 1942. But I lean more towards the 1946 storyline because I take it as Mr Pevensie having gotten a job, "Father had got a job lecturing for sixteen weeks in America" that he must have returned from the war and hence the war is over. The 1942 timeline does slot in nicely with the already established timeframes, LLW; the Pevensie children were evacuated during The Blitz (September 1940-41), events of PC "one year later" and then assume that VoDT is set in 1942. But like I said, when I said that events of the VoTD were set post-war I personally lean towards the 1946 timeline, the Pevensie children being evacuated during 1944 (the only other 'Summer' months – as Lucy tells Mr Tumnus in LLW – when London was bombed) and hence pushing the timeline up four years and setting VoTD in post-war years, most approximately in 1946.

(www. imdb title / tt0980970 / faq) – without spaces. {explains it a lot better than me /grin/}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four;

"Edmund!" Lucy practically flung herself at Edmund as soon as he was through the door.

His aunt Alberta bustled into the hallway, a look of relief washing over her features when she saw him. She hadn't relished the thought of having to write to Mrs Pevensie telling her that her son had gone missing.

"What happened?" Lucy demanded when she finally lessened the grip around her brother's neck.

"I missed the train back and so had to get a later one and then I got caught out by the bombs and was forced to stay in the train station for shelter all night," Edmund explained.

"Your head?" Lucy asked softly, concern evident in her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing really, slates falling off the roof or something, I've already had it seen to," Edmund said vaguely, waving it away dismissively in an attempt to reassure Lucy.

He was sure she could see right through it, but for now she was just pleased that he was back safe and sound – mostly.

…

Edmund greedily wolfed down the food in front of him, doing his best to ignore Lucy's amused look.

"What? – I haven't eaten since yesterday," Edmund mumbled around the food in his mouth.

Lucy shook her head good-naturedly as she rose from the table.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Ed," she called over her shoulder to him with a grin, before leaving the kitchen.

After finishing the food Edmund leaned back in the chair.

He felt much better now that he was in clean, dry clothes and had hot food in his stomach.

'I wonder if Rose has eaten, she can't do a shift with nothing in her stomach' Edmund thought idly and then he suddenly frowned.

Where had that thought come from? Why was he still thinking about _her?_

After he had gotten cleaned up, Lucy was fixing him something to eat; both their aunt and uncle had gone to work and Eustace was skulking about in his room somewhere apparently conducting an experiment that Lucy and Edmund wouldn't understand because their heads were too busy being stuck in the clouds.

Edmund and Lucy therefore had the rare opportunity to speak privately without Eustace wandering in and making snide remarks.

So Edmund had told Lucy all about what had happened and all about his strange companion for the night; he tactfully left out his attempt to sign up for the war and what Rose had had to say about that.

That was another thought that had come to Edmund then and Lucy had to call him four times before he heard her he was so lost in his musings.

Why had he told Rose about wanting to sign up for the war and not his own sister?

Well it wasn't so much he had told Rose than she had guessed; but still he could have denied it even if it was a lie?

Lucy had listened patiently and then finally when Edmund had finished his story she had commented.

She said that she suspected Edmund might be exaggerating a little, and that surely Rose wasn't as bad as Edmund would have her seem – Rose had after all insisted he go to the hospital.

Edmund had merely shot Lucy a dry look, "I only wish Lu, I had to sit with her the whole night."

Lucy had chuckled and scolded Edmund jokingly before setting his food in front of him.

But now Edmund considered, even after getting it all of his chest and complaining about Nurse Rose Edwards – she was still in his thoughts.

Edmund picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink.

It was only as he heard a heavy thump from upstairs where Eustace's bedroom was that Edmund arrived at a conclusion.

Eustace had to be one of the most irritating creatures and hence impossible to ignore.

'That had to be it!' Edmund thought, 'She is so annoying that I can't stop thinking about her'.

…

Just as Edmund had finished cleaning up the dishes Lucy stuck her head past the threshold of the kitchen door.

"Ed…?" she drawled the word out, a mischievous grin on her face.

Edmund raised a suspicious brow, "Lu…?" he returned.

Lucy came into the kitchen then and looked innocently up at Edmund.

"I was wondering…if you would come with me to get the groceries?" Lucy rushed the last part of her words.

Edmund groaned in frustration, "Lucy?!"

"Oh come on Ed! I need to go before Uncle Harold gets back from work," Lucy pleaded.

Edmund huffed for a moment before he relented. He could never refuse Lucy anything plus he still had to atone for leaving her with no other company but Eustace yesterday.

Edmund donned his coat and cap in hand he stood waiting at the front door for Lucy.

"Lucy?" Edmund called up the stairs, a little impatiently.

Lucy appeared at the top of the stairs, coat already on.

"I'm just going to let Eustace know where we are going?" she explained before disappearing once more.

"Don't bother, he'll only…" Edmund began to warn but she was gone before he could finish.

Edmund could hear Lucy rap Eustace's door, the door open and then a short sharp exchange of words punctuated by Lucy's soft tone and then the door closing abruptly.

Edmund clenched his jaw tight in frustration; their cousin Eustace was downright insufferable at times.

However when Lucy descended the stairs her expression was as bright as usual with an easy smile on her lips.

They walked leisurely through the park towards the side of town they needed to go to, well more specifically Edmund walked and Lucy rode her bike keeping pace with him.

It was a slightly cool day, summer was drawing to a close, but the sky above them was clear and blue with not a single pillow of white.

"So how was London?" Lucy asked idly.

"Hm? Oh London – fine," Edmund answered a little uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly lying, he just wasn't telling the full truth either.

It didn't help either that as he slid his hands in his pockets out of habit, he felt his fingertips brush against the smooth cover of his Aunt's ration book.

Edmund cringed; with everything else he had forgotten to return it.

"I can't wait until we leave Cambridge," Lucy said wistfully, effectively interrupting his thoughts, "not that I'm not grateful to Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold for letting us stay with them," Lucy added hurriedly to which Edmund sniggered and Lucy threw him a reprimanding look though her eyes were laughing.

"I know Lu," Edmund agreed after a moment.

There was no place like home. The only problem was that their 'home' was a little trickier to get to than most and could only be entered by magic.

"When do you think we'll go back?" Lucy asked suddenly as though she could read Edmund's mind.

They shared a brief glance; knowing exactly what the other meant without having to name it.

Narnia.

"I don't know Lu. It'll be like last time I suspect – when we least expect it," Edmund answered. He only wished they could go back right at that moment.

Edmund could do with escaping the sudden annoying forces in his life at that moment; such as his irascible cousin Eustace Clarence Scrubb, his own inability to sign up and help the War effort and the form of one Nurse Rose Edwards who had refused to leave his thoughts.

Lucy flashed him a knowing grin as they passed through the tall iron wrought gates and out onto the pavement of the streets again.

Lucy got off her bike after a moment, instead wheeling it along beside her as the streets were too crowded.

"Is there anything happening in town today?" Edmund asked.

"No – not that I know of," Lucy answered.

"I wonder what has caused all these people then," Edmund mused as they paused outside the greengrocer's shop.

Lucy pulled out a folded slip of paper with a list of needed things scrawled on it as Edmund stood at her side, holding her bike and looking thoroughly bored already while Lucy examined the paper.

Lucy glanced up, saw Edmund's expression and rolled her eyes.

"Ed – if you're going to look like that, you can wait outside," Lucy scolded.

Edmund sighed as he moved Lucy's bike along so it didn't block the door and Lucy throwing him one more stern glance entered the shop.

Edmund leaned up against the wall beside the bike as he let his gaze drift and his mind wander as he waited for Lucy.

It was early afternoon and a slight breeze whistled through the streets; the air buzzing with different conversations.

Edmund was eyeing a group of young men across the street from him, who were loitering outside of a building, talking animatedly and gesturing wildly.

Edmund was trying to concentrate on their words to hear what had them so excited when there came a roaring sound from above.

Edmund immediately flinched, his blood running cold however relief washed over him in welcome waves when he saw the planes tearing through the sky overheard were evidently British.

"That'll be me in a few months!" Edmund looked over again to the group of four men, as one of them pointed vaguely to the skies and the passing planes.

His friends guffawed loudly.

"As if! You're no pilot," his friend said while the other scowled darkly at his friends and their lack of support.

"I will be – I'm going to be a pilot!" he enforced vehemently.

His friends rolled their eyes, clapping him on the back with non-committal reassurances, "course you will" one said.

"Well then while you're off in the skies we're going to sign up and do the real leg work!" one of his friend's joked and was met with loud laughter.

Edmund's gasped slightly as sudden realisation dawned and he looked around him with eager eyes.

He suddenly saw the hordes of men heading towards the building facing him in raucous groups or as determined individuals. He had already seen them but now his brain was making sense of it.

The extra people in town today; the busyness, all the young men.

They were all going to sign up for the War.

Edmund's hand immediately flew to his pocket where he knew his Aunt's Ration Book was, resting securely and hidden and suddenly Edmund felt energized as he pushed himself off the wall to stand straight.

Here was his chance!

And then just as quickly as the excitement had come it drained away and Edmund glanced over his shoulder feeling suddenly guilty.

He could just make out Lucy's auburn head of hair somewhere near the back of the store as she deliberated over the limited choice of produce.

Could he really just go and sign up now? Edmund dithered unsure.

His dark hair ruffled slightly lifted by the breeze. But when would he have another chance?

With a grim look but a light in his dark eyes Edmund placed his cap on his head securely.

And so swallowing down the guilt as best he could Edmund darted across the street towards the building.

'If I have already signed up then not even Lucy can do anything to stop it' Edmund thought, though the thought settled uncomfortable in his gut.

Edmund hurried past the group of men who still stood arguing jovially and through the arched open doorway.

As soon as he was in the room, Edmund tugged his cap lower over his eyes, as he kept his head bowed and joined the line of young men.

He heard the loud talk and cajoling announcing the entrance of the four men from outside into the hall.

The one behind Edmund in the queue complained loudly about the length of the queue; joking that the war would be over by the time it moved.

Edmund's expression darkened slightly; he bet that the man, though he may be older than Edmund had never seen battle before.

Edmund had and Edmund understood precisely what he was doing. Did he?

It grated on Edmund's nerves as he heard the arrogant, boasting tone of the man, but Edmund just gritted his teeth and bore it as the line moved steadily along.

It seemed like an Age later though it had only been a few minutes when there was only one more person before Edmund in the queue. Edmund had started to worry that Lucy would be finished getting the groceries and was now in fact looking for him.

But Edmund pushed down the thought, forcing an authoritative calm expression as he stepped up to the table.

The man who had been in the queue before him was a good deal older than Edmund and he stepped away beyond the table, walking towards the white curtained examination stations where he would be given a full check-up and declared whether he was fit for active duty or not.

"Mr Andrews – over here!" the older man's head snapped up at his name, as he smiled and ambled over towards the curtained off area.

Edmund froze.

Surely it was impossible.

Edmund barely realised as the officer seated behind the table took the ration book Edmund held slackly, throwing Edmund a strange look as he did so.

Edmund shook his head slightly, quickly lowering his head to try and hide his face and concentrate as the officer scrutinised Edmund carefully.

But it was too late.

Edmund looked up, unable to help himself and this time he caught her gaze.

Nurse Rose Edwards stood in her full nurse's uniform, her green eyes widened in shock as she saw Edmund and then they narrowed a second later, her lips thinning into a grim line as she marched over towards him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to new follows/favourites AngelicScream, LovingHeart22, Purrskitty6 & Layla James.

Replies to reviews;

HermioneGranger; Love the name btw ;) Thanks for the review, and I hope you stay intrigued and enjoy the story :D

& to everyone else who reads – thanks! Send me a few words letting me know what you think? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Longest chapter yet I think…?

* * *

Chapter Five;

Rose appeared just behind the officer's shoulder, standing silently, her arms crossed and glaring daggers at Edmund, one ebony brow arched in challenge.

"Are you sure you're eighteen?" Edmund glanced down at the officer , fighting to keep his expression neutral.

But it was hard when she was standing silently less than a foot away from him, staring him down intimidatingly.

Why hadn't she said anything?! Edmund's thoughts demanded angrily.

And then suddenly realisation dawned on Edmund.

Rose didn't know he wasn't eighteen.

As far as Rose was concerned Edmund could very well be eighteen and hence she couldn't just barge in and demand he not be allowed to sign up.

Why was she so keen that he not sign up anyway?!

Swallowing down his momentary panic Edmund replied confidently, "Why do I look older?"

He could have sworn he caught Rose roll her eyes and scoff silently.

The man eyed Edmund sceptically a moment before flicking open the small book in his hands.

His aunt's ration book.

And suddenly Edmund's hopes were dashed to pieces once more.

"Alberta Scrubb?" Edmund visibly cringed at the incredulous tone of the officer's voice.

"It's a typographical error, it's meant to be Albert. A Scrubb," Edmund replied, the lie rolling effortlessly of his tongue having repeated it often enough in his head.

There was a heartbeat of a moment when Edmund thought luck might actually be on his side and he could get away with it before…

"Albert. A Scrubb?!" the disbelief in Rose's voice was staggering.

The officer startled slightly, glancing over his shoulder as he only now noticed that Rose was there.

"May I help you Nurse Edwards?" the officer asked politely, eyeing Rose curiously but also with a tinge of annoyance that clearly demanded why Rose was now interrupting his work that had nothing to do with her.

Rose looked at Edmund, her gaze furious, while Edmund stood stoic, his heart thumping furiously.

A thousand scenarios raced through Edmund's mind.

"Well yes actually you can…"Rose began, her cheeks already tinged pink, her green eyes flashing defiance.

Edmund ground his teeth together and was just about to cut over Rose, wondering if he could possibly salvage this when the last voice he expected to hear sounded clearly.

"Edmund you're supposed to be helping me with the groceries."

Unable to help reflex Edmund instinctively turned towards the call of his name.

Lucy stood, the groceries in her arms as she looked at Edmund sternly, the reprimand clear in her eyes.

Rose was effectively silenced as she stared at Lucy before her gaze flickered back to Edmund, clearly questioning.

The officer closed the small book, handing it silently back to Edmund with a condescending look.

Edmund tensed his jaw tight in chagrin, even as the laughter of the man behind him echoed tauntingly in his ears.

"Better luck next time, eh squirt?" and the man went to ruffle Edmund's hair as though he were a child, knocking his cap askew.

Edmund didn't glance back once as he stalked from the building, his eyes blazing as he straightened his cap, anger coiling tight in his stomach as embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

Lucy followed after him though he barely noticed.

In his anger and humiliation Edmund forgot to feel guilty or anything else over the fact that Lucy had caught him.

"Squirt! He barely had two years on me! I'm a King! I've fought wars and led armies…!"

"Edmund!"

Both Lucy and Edmund whipped around to see Rose run out the doors of the building towards them and come to an abrupt halt before them.

Edmund refused to look at her, instead fixing his gaze on a point to her far right.

"Can we help you?" Lucy asked tentatively, throwing Edmund a questioning look.

Rose stuttered for a moment, clearly in her haste forgotten all about Lucy.

She quickly recovered, fixing Lucy with a tight smile, though it failed to reach her eyes.

"I need to speak with your _friend_," Rose told Lucy coolly.

Edmund snorted in wry amusement.

"Brother actually," Lucy amended with a small smile.

Rose stared dumbly for a moment before she regained her voice.

"Brother? – You must be Lucy?" Realisation dawned on Rose as she looked at Lucy anew, the coldness melting from her gaze.

Lucy's brow furrowed slightly in confusion though she still maintained a soft smile. Lucy cast a questioning glance at Edmund; clearly confused at how this perfect stranger knew her.

"Lucy this is _Nurse Rose Edwards_," Edmund stressed, looking at Lucy meaningfully.

Lucy sent Edmund a stern look for his over-exaggerated tone but she need not have bothered for Rose was already burning holes in Edmund with her scathing glaring.

"Pleased to meet you Nurse Edwards," Lucy smiled earnestly as she held out a hand pleasantly to Rose.

Rose seemed momentarily flummoxed, clearly thrown by Lucy's calm and amiable behaviour; the younger girl seemingly oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

However Edmund suspected that Lucy was more than aware of the bitterness lingering in the air and that was precisely why she was being so genial.

Rose returned Lucy's smile hesitantly, her cheeks flushed pink as she shook Lucy's hand before she repeated her request, though the tone she used was a lot softer than the icy one she had used moments before.

"May I speak with your brother for a moment?" Rose asked.

Lucy looked at Edmund out of the corner of her eye, deliberately ignoring the wide-eyed look Edmund sent her that clearly stressed that he did not want to be left alone with the nurse.

"Of course," Lucy said, as she turned and walked towards her bike that was propped up a little away against the waist high wall of the building's gardens.

Edmund watched his sister _abandon _him in _utter despair, _before sighing as he pushed the slightly over-dramatic thoughts away, finally turning his gaze to at least meet Rose's glare.

"The bombs must have been incredibly loud last night, because I could have sworn you said your name was Edmund Pevensie?" Rose bit sarcastically.

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Edmund demanded, annoyed that once more his plans had back-fired.

"I'm a nurse remember," Rose answered sharply.

"I take it you are not eighteen Alberta?" Rose added after a moment.

Edmund bit back his groan of frustration, fixing her with a decidedly frosty glare.

Rose seemed completely unfazed by his attempt, as she looked down imperiously at Edmund, despite being a good few inches shorter than him.

"No. I am not eighteen," Edmund ground out.

"And Alberta Scrubb?"

"My aunt."

"And what does Lucy have to say about this? It doesn't seem as though you exactly kept her informed of your decision," Rose said bitterly, her sympathetic gaze drawn for a moment to Lucy who waited beside her bike unobtrusively.

Edmund didn't answer as on the tails of the initial anger and humiliation came the guilt that Lucy now knew that he had been willing to go behind her back.

Edmund sighed in defeat and Rose's harsh glare lessened slightly, understanding flickering briefly in her eyes.

"I see," Rose said softly.

Edmund lifted his downcast gaze to meet Rose's for a moment; she didn't look quite so terrifying when she wasn't glaring or scowling.

"Shouldn't you get back?" Edmund inquired, gesturing vaguely to the building with a slightly embittered tone.

Rose frowned slightly, "Nurse Kingsley should be coming to relieve me soon for her shift," Rose replied, but all the same she moved slightly turning towards the building entrance.

"Have there been many signing up?" Edmund asked, genuinely curious, staying her even though he had just prompted her to go.

A haunted look passed across Rose's face like a fleeting shadow, her eyes dimmed for a brief moment, "too many," she answered seriously.

Edmund gave her a sad sympathetic look and Rose shifted awkwardly from foot to foot where she stood.

"Well goodbye again Edmund," Rose said, a scarlet blush emblazoned across her cheeks.

Edmund cleared his throat, " Yes, um – goodbye…Rose?"

Rose turned sharply on her heel, striding towards the entrance as Edmund let out a long breath, ready to turn and re-join his sister.

"Edmund?!" at the sound of his name he halted.

Rose was walking determinedly towards him once more, her expression set and grim, her cheeks a fiery red.

"Edmund, do you still want to sign up for the War?" Rose questioned him earnestly.

Edmund swallowed and nodded. "Do you think you could help me?" he asked hopefully.

Suddenly Rose's expression fell and then a dark scowl marred it as she scoffed angrily.

"No of course not," she replied bluntly, "I was going to deliberately make you fail your physical if you had of made it through," Rose also told him matter-of-factly while Edmund gawped at her, struggling to believe that she was serious.

Then it was Edmund's turn to glare. "Then why did…?!"

Edmund's words were cut off by…the most unexpected event.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened or why or how it was even possible.

But apparently standing still on even ground Rose managed to trip and fall forward into Edmund's chest.

Instinctively Edmund caught her about the waist as he staggered back a step at the suddenness of it all.

"Rose?!" Edmund's voice was coloured with concern as he feared for a moment that she must have fainted.

But Rose merely straightened, her eyes were even greener up close Edmund noticed briefly before Rose stepped back, her hands behind her back and her blush as deep as ever.

"S-sorry Edmund," Rose muttered, looking towards her feet.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked.

But Rose was already beginning to walk backwards towards the hospital, a strange expression on her face.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Goodbye Edmund, goodbye Lucy – pleasure meeting you," Edmund recognised that Rose's voice had taken on that slightly nervous tone as when they had been in the train station and the lights had blacked out.

Rose turned suddenly then, darting quickly back into the building.

Edmund stared after her, slightly confused as to what had just occurred.

"Is she well?" Lucy asked concernedly, and Edmund turned noticing that Lucy must have come over after seeing Rose collapse? Faint? Fall?

"I think so," Edmund answered unsure.

Maybe she was still exhausted having only gotten a couple of hours uncomfortable sleep at the train station and then to go straight back to work?

'She probably hasn't eaten anything yet' Edmund found the thought occurring to him again, but this time he didn't push it away with frustration but found that he was oddly concerned in a way.

"Do you think I should check on her Lu?" Edmund turned to his younger sister expectantly and then frowned slightly in confusion.

Lucy's gaze was distant as her eyes were trained on some sight over Edmund's shoulder.

She raised her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear demurely with a shy smile.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked perplexed, looking over his shoulder but seeing nothing there except for a few people going about their business.

There was even a soldier there Edmund noticed sourly, leaning against a wall as he flirted with –

"Nurse Kingsley!" Edmund called, the blonde woman's head snapped over towards the call of her name.

"Edmund?" Lucy called confused.

Edmund made his way swiftly over to the fair haired woman as she stared back at him perplexed.

"Mr Pevensie? May I help you – is your head fine?" Nurse Kingsley asked uncertainly, while the soldier beside her laid a protective and slightly possessive arm about her shoulders, eyeing Edmund warily.

"Um yes it's fine…may I speak with you privately?" Edmund asked, already regretting his impulsiveness.

Nurse Kingsley stared at Edmund a moment, while the soldier beside her glared at him.

"Of course," Nurse Kingsley relented after a moment with a hesitant smile.

"Anna?!" the soldier exclaimed.

Nurse Kingsley waved him away and with a pleading look and a reassuring smile. The soldier reluctantly obeyed after a considerable pause walking further on down the path until he was a good distance away and then stalled evidently waiting, and glaring at Edmund.

Edmund sighed and returned his gaze to Nurse Kingsley who was waiting expectantly if a little baffled.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Kingsley repeated with a kind smile.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak and then blushed slightly as he suddenly realised what he was about to say. 'I'm being foolish' his thoughts muttered.

But either way he was going to look foolish if he stood silent in front of Nurse Kingsley or if he voiced his thoughts.

"It concerns Nurse Edwards," Edmund began carefully.

"Oh," replied Nurse Kingsley evidently surprised, "well I know Nurse Edwards can be…a little blunt but she really doesn't mean any offence…" Nurse Kingsley began to talk quickly as she wrung her hands out worriedly.

Edmund realised that she must think he had stopped her to complain about Rose.

"No, no – that's not it," Edmund cut through her mid-speech.

Nurse Kingsley furrowed her brow, "then what is it?"

"Well…erm, I just…ran into her, and well I think she might be unwell," Edmund said, cringing as he heard his own words; he sounded just as foolish as he feared. He really hadn't thought this through at all.

Nurse Kingsley's features smoothed into an expression of gentle shock, "oh, I see."

There was an awkward pause.

"I only worried that she might be overworking herself without taking into consideration last night," Edmund tried to explain.

"Last night?" Nurse Kingsley echoed, her eyes widening slightly.

"When the bombs fell – we were both caught out and forced to take shelter in the train station," Edmund hurriedly amended.

Nurse Kingsley smiled as she breathed a sigh of quiet relief and Edmund felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks.

"Well that is very kind of you Mr Pevensie –"

"Please - Edmund,"

"Edmund," Nurse Kingsley repeated with a smile, "I'm sure Rose will be most pleased to hear of your concern," here she gave him a small conspiratorial smile, her tone coy.

Edmund gaped, too stunned for a moment to correct her or try and deny the clear insinuation before Nurse Kingsley continued.

"As it were I am on my way now to relieve her at her station. Perhaps you would care to see her home safely?" Nurse Kingsley said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Erm.." Edmund hesitated – how on earth had he managed to get himself into this mess?

He had only wanted to go over and let Nurse Kingsley know that Rose might possibly be unwell. He suspected that Rose would be the type who would be stubborn enough to try and suffer on through despite whatever risk to her health. He thought, giving Rose and Nurse Kingsley both worked in the same hospital she would know whom to call for Rose – but not him!

"I'll go get her now," Nurse Kingsley said, a clear note of excitement in her tone.

"No, wait!...I mean, well, I can't…I have to see my sister home," Edmund finished lamely as he gestured towards where Lucy once more waited patiently by her bike.

Nurse Kingsley looked a little confused once again though her smile was pleasant.

"Oh, very well then – I'll let Rose know you were asking about her," Nurse Kingsley said.

Out of the corner of his eye Edmund could see the soldier from earlier approaching once more.

Edmund cringed inwardly; it was too late to try and amend his mistake now. And really what could he say to her that would sense?

He couldn't just tell her to completely ignore what he had said and tell Rose nothing – Nurse Kingsley would think him mad!

"Thanks," he muttered a little sarcastically. "Goodbye," he added before turning on his heel once more over to Lucy.

"Goodbye Edmund," Nurse Kingsley called, just as the soldier reached her.

"Who was that then?" Lucy asked when Edmund reached her.

Edmund hastily helped her strap the wooden crate of groceries to the back of her bike.

"Nurse Kingsley," Edmund answered distractedly, "can we go?" he asked a little hurriedly.

Lucy laughed slightly, "come on then," she said, pushing her bike along.

They walked through the tall iron gates of the park, a heavy silence hanging between the siblings.

Edmund had his gaze trained on the ground; the only sound between them the steady squeaking of one of the wheels on Lucy's bike.

Edmund sighed heavily, "I am sorry Lu," Edmund finally said.

Lucy stopped suddenly and Edmund did too as Lucy looked towards him.

"I know you think I don't understand Edmund, but I understand better than you think. I want to fight for my country and I have seen battle like you…" Lucy paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before smiling brightly, "but – we'll say no more about it," Lucy finished, effectively signalling the end of the discussion and dissipating any remaining tension.

Edmund noted that Lucy didn't ask him to promise he wouldn't try and sign up again; she knew him too well.

But he still felt shame-faced enough to quell any attempts in the near future – for now.

Edmund felt a weight lift of his shoulders as though he could breathe freely again without the guilt hanging around his neck and they began walking again.

"So Nurse Kingsley?" Lucy said, after a moment, her tone strange.

"What?" Edmund asked, giving her a side-long look as they walked along the path.

He could see the amusement in Lucy's bright eyes, her lips twitching as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh nothing – you just seem to know a lot of nurses these days," Lucy said before giggling.

Edmund rolled his eyes and sighed, though a smile tugged at his lips. "Not you too Lu."

…

They arrived back at the house; their Uncle Harold was already there, feet propped up, nose stuck in the newspaper. He hadn't even noticed they were gone most likely.

"Hello Uncle Harold, I tried to find…" Lucy's voice trailed off as she walked into the front room, already taking off her coat.

Edmund went on through to the kitchen as he set the small wooden crate of groceries on the table and shrugged out of his own coat.

Lucy entered the kitchen then, shaking her head as she immediately set to sorting out the groceries.

"As soon as he starts reading that newspaper, he's deaf to the world," Lucy mumbled as she moved about the kitchen.

Edmund shot her a rueful grin in understanding as she passed him by.

"Well if you would like to help Ed…Ed? Edmund?!" Lucy stopped in front of him, her eyes wide with concern as she saw her brother's ashen face.

Edmund was snapped from his reverie and he threw Lucy a distracted smile that didn't fool her in the slightest.

"I'm fine Lu," Edmund answered Lucy's clearly questioning gaze as he began to hurriedly put on his coat again.

"Edmund?! Where are you going?" Lucy asked confused, as Edmund walked down the hall.

Edmund pulled open the front door just as Eustace appeared on the stairs, frowning down at them both.

"It's like Piccadilly Circus in here, doors opening and banging, one cannot find a moment's peace to conduct experiments," Eustace complained as he stared pointedly at Edmund paused in the threshold of the open door.

But the two Pevensies ignored him as Lucy looked to Edmund expectantly, her brow furrowed in slight concern.

"Don't worry Lu, everything's fine – I won't be long," Edmund said with a brief smile. He disappeared out the door before Lucy could reply or question him further.

Edmund clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes glittering dangerously as he hurried along the streets, weaving in and out of the people swiftly.

Edmund in a few moments crossed the street, passing through the iron gates once more into the park as he retraced his steps.

Edmund's thoughts pieced the parts together and as it did his steps became even quicker.

'She hadn't fallen at all, or collapsed', Edmund realised – 'that was why she asked me right before if I wanted to sign up for the army. She was checking if I would try again, before she…'

Edmund passed through the other side of the park, allowing himself a brief sigh of relief as he could see the greengrocer's and the building facing it not too far away.

Edmund stuck his hands in his pockets, and scowled as once more his fingertips brushed against – nothing.

Edmund gritted his teeth as he walked determinedly towards the doors to the building.

Rose had stolen his aunt's ration book.

* * *

A/N; Well as you may well have noticed I used dialogue from the Movie in this chapter. I just wanted to say that this story will be Movie-Verse based rather than Book-Verse because it just fits better in with what I have planned; not that the book and movie differ terribly just on a few facts /grin/ So on account of going by Movie-Verse I will be using some dialogue from the Movie – obviously – but I also wanted to say not all of it, I will cut scenes, undoubtedly add scenes and scenes will indisputably be thrown into chaotic array with Rose rampaging into them /grin/ - just like the one in this chapter. So just to warn you the story will not be strictly adhering to the original plot – what would be the point of me insulting your intelligence by just reiterating the movie back to you with Rose making a few inconsequential quips? /grin/ So anyways…after that pointless rambling-sorry…

Thanks to follows / & / favourites; Raven of the Moon, MehWantsCookies, Dakotalyn4 & sillystring-roxs-the-earth

HermioneGranger; Thanks for the review!

Dakotalyn4; Thanks so much for such a thoughtful review, I'll try to update as quickly as I can and I hope my story keeps up to the standard :D

As always thanks for reading; review and let me know your thoughts and what not?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six;

Of all the…! Edmund thought angrily. He had been genuinely worried about her! – Had went to Nurse Kingsley and told her that he feared Rose might be ill! – when in reality she had just been pickpocketing him.

Edmund cursed under his breath when he realised that in his haste he had forgotten his cap.

Luckily however as his eyes surreptitiously glanced about the room, Edmund noted that the men lining up or loitering about were all new faces.

Rose had not been exaggerating when she had said there were many signing up for the War Edmund thought fleetingly.

Out of the periphery of his vision Edmund caught a flash of fair hair and looking towards it Edmund spotted Nurse Kingsley before she disappeared behind one of the curtained off areas.

Edmund grimaced slightly as he tried to think how he could edge close enough to catch the blonde nurse's attention without the officer behind the desk spotting him, who would instantly recognise Edmund.

As it turned out there was a miniscule amount of luck in Edmund's favour that exercised itself at that moment.

As Nurse Kingsley stepped out from behind one of the curtained off areas she looked up and her blue gaze caught Edmund.

She looked shocked and perplexed to see him and really Edmund couldn't blame her.

Edmund gestured for her to come over.

She hesitated clearly for a moment before she began to approach a little warily.

Edmund turned and walked towards the entrance once he had ascertained she was following.

In the few moments he had Edmund tried to construct his next words extremely carefully.

"Edmund…?" Nurse Kingsley stood unsure a good metre away from him.

Edmund blushed in chagrin at her clear uncomfortable expression; she evidently now thought him to be deranged on some level.

"Nurse Kingsley…has Nurse Edwards gone home?" Edmund asked, hoping desperately against hope.

Nurse Kingsley's expression immediately lightened, Edmund flushed promptly in embarrassment as the woman's blue eyes filled with comprehension.

Only she really didn't comprehend at all Edmund thought vehemently, but he wasn't going to try and explain that now to her.

"Yes she has," Nurse Kingsley replied with a small smile.

Edmund stared and waited, and then groaned inwardly when he realised she was going to make him ask it.

"You wouldn't happen to have her address would you?" Edmund said.

"Why of course Edmund, would you like it?"

Edmund barely bit back the growl of frustration.

"Yes," Edmund ground out.

Nurse Kingsley's beamed, Edmund groaned.

"Well, it's Chichester Street, number 112 I believe…it's so kind of you to call on poor Rose, she did look a little peaky now I recall…" Nurse Kingsley babbled on as she steered a reluctant Edmund down the path.

Edmund blanked her out instead thinking up exactly what he was going to say to one Nurse Rose Edwards when he saw her.

"…I think there's a tree in the garden," Nurse Kingsley trailed off as she stopped at the bottom of the path.

Edmund managed a smile and not to sound too sardonic when he thanked her for her help.

Nurse Kingsley assured him it was no bother before with another conspiratorial smile she went back up the path and into the building.

Edmund stood, glaring darkly and taking deep calming breaths for a moment or two before he set off down the path, in the direction of one Chichester Street.

…

As it were Edmund found Chichester Street relatively easy – 'now why couldn't the enlistment office in London be as simple' Edmund's thoughts mourned bitterly.

It was an odd house Edmund decided distractedly as he made his way up the cobblestone path, weeds poking out between the cracks in the uneven stones.

The house itself was an old Victorian house as all the houses on this street were. However 112 was different in that it was all the wrong colours or rather it used to be.

Flaking paint of all hues from sky blues to sunny yellows covered every inch of the house, the tiles on the roof were clearly in need of replacing and the windows were covered in a thick layer of grime.

Edmund momentarily worried he had come to the wrong house, but the looping '112' on the door told him otherwise.

Sceptically Edmund rapped the door firmly, stepping back a few paces to look up at the house. It seemed to Edmund that the house itself almost seemed to lean slightly too far to the left.

Edmund also had the disconcerting feeling of being watched but when he glanced over his shoulder all there was in the garden was a gnarled oak tree, it's branches twisted like skeletal fingers, quite evidently dead.

That was the thing Edmund decided just before the door was yanked open; the whole house looked as though it was decaying.

"Edmund!" for a moment Edmund thought Rose might slam the door in his face so he stepped forward.

Rose squeaked and stepped back, the door falling open and Edmund took the opportunity to step into the hall.

Then after her initial shock subsided Rose glared fiercely at Edmund.

"What do you think you are doing turning up at my house?!" Rose demanded.

"You stole my ration book!" Edmund accused, his tone equally as angry.

"_Your _ration book?!" Rose emphasised.

Edmund rolled his eyes, a growl of frustration slipping by his clenched teeth.

"My aunt's," he amended.

"Well then; you can't steal from a thief," Rose argued, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"So you admit you stole it?!" Edmund said incredulous. He already knew she had taken it – or heavily suspected her at least but what he didn't expect was for her to admit it so brazenly.

"Rose…Rose dear, who is it?" a woman as withered as the tree in the garden shuffled out from one of the rooms adjoining the hall were Rose and Edmund stood arguing loudly.

Her hair was snow white and wiry with alabaster skin and pale lips, but her eyes; her eyes were the brightest green Edmund had ever seen; even brighter than Rose's.

"Eh…no one Aunt – looking for directions…erm wrong house – he's leaving now," Rose babbled hurriedly as she jostled Edmund out towards the door.

"Ration book," Edmund hissed at her.

She glared at him silently.

"Young man – you look familiar," the old woman hobbled over to them, eyes assessing him uncannily.

Edmund looked to Rose who shook her head vehemently.

"Erm…I don't think so Mam," Edmund replied politely.

"No…no, now wait there," the woman reached out and seized Edmund's wrist with an alarming alacrity for a woman of her apparent age.

"Aunt Ellie!" Rose gasped in alarm, as she placed her hand over her aunt's, gently trying to pry the woman's fingers from around Edmund's wrist.

But the woman's grasp was like iron even though her fingers were bony and looked to hold no more strength than the brittle twigs upon the dying tree outside.

Edmund looked to Rose and Rose returned his gaze helplessly.

"Now you must stay for tea Edmund dear," the woman told him resolutely.

Edmund froze, "how did you know my name?"

"Hm what dear? – Oh your name…I must have heard Rose mention it," the woman replied distractedly.

Rose looked pointedly at Edmund, her expression slightly desperate.

"I really would love to stay, but I'm afraid I…" Edmund began politely.

"Nonsense!" the old woman cut across him, hauling him back into the hall with a strength a man twice her size shouldn't have.

The door shut behind him with an affirmative click.

Only as the door closed did the grip on his wrist release and the woman without a word went dawdling back towards the room she had come from, humming blithely.

Edmund stared after her shocked for a moment before he turned sharply to Rose.

But he never got to say a word for as he opened his mouth to do so and he could see Rose do the same, the old woman cut across them once more.

"Now come along dears – don't dally in cold halls," she called brightly, evidently waiting for them at the door.

Rose for her part looked entirely embarrassed; her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she kept her gaze flitting about everywhere except Edmund.

Edmund looked to Rose, seeking guidance on this particular situation.

Rose's only silent advice was to start walking towards her aunt and the door.

"Come along Edmund," the woman called, her green eyes glinting almost unnaturally.

Edmund warily followed.

They entered into what was evidently a parlour room of some description, thought the furniture looked to be from the wrong century and incredibly old and fading…like everything else in this house Edmund thought.

Edmund took the seat offered to him, Rose taking the seat next to him at her aunt's insistence much to both Edmund and Rose's embarrassment.

"Now dear, why were you calling on my beloved niece?" the old woman began, her tone kind but her eyes as sharp as a hawk.

Edmund gulped; he didn't know if it was the decrepit atmosphere of the house or the disconcerting gaze of the old woman that seemed as though it could pierce through his very skin that made Edmund feel suddenly very edgy and slightly wary.

"Aunt Ellie!" Rose hissed, her cheeks blazing as she glimpsed at Edmund with a grimace.

"Erm…"

"Tea?" Edmund's bewildered gaze snapped to the old lady now looking at him expectantly, a huge silvered teapot in her hands.

"No thanks," Edmund replied.

The old lady clucked under her tongue and then proceeded to pour him a cup of tea.

Edmund looked to Rose, who was currently looked as though she wished the ground to open and swallow her up.

"Now John you really mustn't…"

"Aunt!" Rose cried sharply, cutting across her aunt before she could continue.

"What is it dear? I was only telling –" the woman's eyes zeroed in on Edmund and her eyes narrowed dangerously until she bore an uncanny resemblance to Rose, "who are you?" she directed the question accusingly towards Edmund.

"He's leaving," Rose stood and grabbed Edmund's hand, dragging him towards the door.

Edmund followed, feeling utterly confused.

"Wouldn't your friend like some tea?" Aunt Ellie called after them genially.

"No Aunt, he must leave," Rose answered, hurriedly shoving Edmund out the door.

Rose had just been successful in jostling him towards the front door, when Edmund dug his heels into the carpet.

He turned so suddenly he nearly collided with her.

Edmund raised a brow and fixed her with an expectant look.

Rose glared and then rolled her eyes with an exasperated noise as she relented.

"Fine – wait here," she ordered firmly.

Rose cast a sceptical glance towards the door her aunt was behind before she darted quickly and disappeared into another room.

Edmund felt a shiver creep up his spine as he waited in the hall; there was a strange silence; it wasn't so much heavy or imposing as expectant as though there were an invisible audience waiting for him to do or say something.

Edmund stuck his hands in his pockets out of habit as he allowed his gaze to roam around the hall.

The carpet beneath his feet may once have been colourful and full of intricate designs but it was worn and faded now; a reminder now of a time gone by.

His gaze finally settled on a small table on which set some hideous porcelain monstrosity; Edmund supposed it was meant to be a horse, but it wasn't what primarily drew his curious gaze.

There was a framed photograph beside it; the sepia tones of the ink of the picture slightly faded as though from wear.

It was Rose. She wasn't wearing her nurse's uniform, her hair caught freely in some unseen breeze, the sea roiling behind her and a huge smile on her face. Despite the lack of colour in the picture Edmund could almost imagine her eyes bright and sparkling with laughter.

Beside her there stood an older boy, his arm slung around her shoulders affectionately, a matching grin on his face and in a soldier's uniform.

"Here is – what are you doing?" Rose's voice sounded from behind him, her usual glare in place when her sights landed on Edmund standing over by the table and not where she had left him.

"Who is he?" Edmund asked curiously.

Rose's icy glare melted for a moment, a ghost of a smile, a haunted look and then her scowl returned.

"No one! Is this what you normally do when you come to people's houses – nosy about the place?"

"Well I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of pickpocketed me in the first place," Edmund snapped back annoyed.

Rose silently glowered at him as she pointedly held out the ration book.

Edmund breathed a quick sigh of relief as he saw it and eagerly took it from Rose's grasp.

Rose crossed her arms; still silent, still glowering as Edmund gratefully pocketed the small book.

"Goodbye Nurse Edwards," Edmund said frostily meeting her emerald gaze, and telling himself that he would be grateful if he never saw it again.

"hhmph," Rose didn't even deign him with a reply as she pointedly opened the front door.

An inarticulate sound of frustration bubbled in Edmund's chest.

Was that it? No apology? Explanation?

"Well…goodbye then," Rose said icily, her gaze flickering deliberately out the door.

Well that was it Edmund thought; from then on he would be avoiding hospitals all together, whether it would kill him or not.

* * *

Thanks to new followers / & / favourites; Clary y Ally Gray, Fayola98, KatDawn80, Lillal, Secretly Greatly, LiliAnn Jackson & Pevensies49.

Also much thanks to guest reviewer, Pevensies49 & 'sadiekane' for their reviews; all much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven;

Edmund walked briskly down the street, past the towering Victorian houses.

He didn't understand the green-eyed nurse Edmund decided and then was annoyed at himself for even thinking it.

What did it matter if he understood her or not?

This time – for definite – he would never see her again. He was determined.

Of course when one tempts fate so brazenly fate has a funny way of biting back.

"Edmund – wait!" Edmund halted, turning around to see Rose racing towards him.

She slowed to a halt less than a metre in front of him, panting slightly.

Edmund remained silent keeping his expression as one of cool detachment.

Rose furrowed her brow fiercely, inhaling a deep breath she rolled her eyes to the skies before speaking in what was clearly a difficult tone.

"I am sorry," Rose muttered, pointedly not looking at him.

Edmund considered asking her to repeat it but from the clenched fists at her side, her tense shoulders and deep blush Edmund decided she had suffered enough by the looks of it.

Edmund sighed heavily, "Rose I…"

Rose cut across him, Edmund frowned; she had a habit it seemed of never letting him finish what he was about to say.

"I was only trying to prevent you from doing something you may well regret," Rose said, folding her arms stubbornly.

Edmund smirked slightly; genuinely impressed by her determinacy to be always right.

"How do you know I would regret it?" he asked.

Rose scoffed lightly, "do you know how many boys come in to enlist every day for the war – they laugh and joke and think it all a big game," Rose said bitterly, her tone sharp but there was a sadness in her green eyes and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I am not like them," Edmund said seriously. Again he thought of all the battles he had fought in Narnia; he knew war was not something to be taken lightly; he knew war wasn't a game.

"I know," Rose said quietly, averting her gaze to her shoes, her cheeks burning, "that's why you shouldn't sign up," she added in an even more quieter voice that Edmund had to strain to catch it.

Edmund looked at Rose a little surprised, his glare softening.

"I am…," she inhaled deeply once more clearly still uncomfortable about having to apologise, "sorry," she ground the word out but there was a deep sincerity reflected in her eyes when she chanced a glance up at him.

"It…it was – stupid and impulsive," Rose laughed a little bitterly, "I hadn't thought it through. In truth I was going to return it to you…" Rose trailed off looking highly discomfited, as she tugged self-consciously at the cuff of her grey nurse's uniform, her head low to hide her scarlet blush.

A silence stretched for a moment in which Rose fidgeted even more.

Rose was if nothing baffling to him Edmund thought; between sharp remarks and bitter jibes there was this other layer to her that he kept glimpsing, a softer, more…

"I really can't believe you actually thought you would get away with using your aunt's ration book though," Rose's imperious tone cut through Edmund's musings.

Edmund stifled a sigh of exasperation.

"Has your aunt noticed it is missing yet?" Rose asked, folding her arms with an air that was seemed slightly too smug for Edmund's liking.

"No," Edmund replied shortly.

"You should return it when you get back," Rose ordered him.

Edmund fixed her with a dry look which Rose pointedly ignored.

"Are you returning to your aunt's now?" Rose asked.

Edmund had barely answered yes, before Rose had cut over him.

"Good, I'm going that way also," she said, with a wicked smirk.

Edmund arched a suspicious brow, "how do you know which way I'm going?"

Rose looked a little sheepish though she fought to keep a superior expression, "I saw the address from the hospital form you signed at the hospital," she confessed, shrugging as though it were something inconsequential.

Edmund stared at her a moment incredulous, and then an inkling suspicion grew in his mind as he eyed her standing there stubbornly.

"I'm not going to try and enlist again anytime soon," he assured her sardonically.

She shrugged as though she had no idea what he was talking about, an innocent expression on her face that hinted at no ulterior motive.

Edmund was not fooled and her wide-eyed look fell to a glare at his unfazed expression after a moment, though it was slightly less harsh than it had been and Edmund even thought he saw a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"I am going that way anyway," she remarked airily, "and seeing as you wanted to escort me home," Rose sent him a sly grin.

Edmund flushed as he realised that Nurse Kingsley must have passed on that particular conversation to Rose.

"Fine," Edmund grumbled.

Rose's grin widened as she started walking, not even waiting for Edmund.

Edmund caught her up, "I was genuinely concerned for your health," Edmund told her, hoping to make her feel even a little guilty.

Rose rolled her eyes, "holding grudges is very petty Edmund," she told him loftily as they strolled along to the park.

Edmund scowled at her. How on earth did he even find himself in these situations?

He found himself wondering if Rose was like this with everyone? Or had she taken a natural aversion to Edmund personally?

But then it made no sense; why would she then go out of her way to try and stop him enlisting if she hated him so much?

Edmund let out a long breath; not only was she a walking contradiction but Rose was going to drive Edmund to the point of distraction he realised.

Nurse Kingsley seemed like a pleasant enough woman and she had seemed to get along fine with Rose Edmund considered and then…then there had been that picture.

That soldier who had caused Rose to smile so brightly.

"Ah!" Rose's sharp cry tore Edmund from his thoughts.

"What? – what's wrong?" Edmund turned to find Rose glaring darkly up at the sky.

She turned at Edmund's slightly frantic tone and blushed deeply, "rain," she muttered embarrassedly.

Edmund arched a brow, his expression caught somewhere between amusement and puzzlement.

He didn't take Rose to be the type of girl who would worry over something like rain; she was a nurse who by her admission didn't mind blood and she had spent the better part of the night covered in soot and scorched clothes without much complaint.

"It's only a bit of water," Edmund teased her lightly.

Rose's ebony brows drew down as she wrinkled her nose, clearly very unamused that Edmund had turned the tables on her.

"I hate water…rain," she told him bluntly.

Edmund couldn't quite tell if she was just being difficult or genuinely serious.

They had already emerged from the other side of the park and Rose's pace had quickened considerably.

Edmund slowed his step and looked up at the skies, frowning as he noticed the slate grey clouds heavily laden, 'strange' he thought, 'it had seemed a clear day barely an hour ago.'

In the brief moment it had taken for him to consider the brewing expanse above him Edmund found that Rose had practically sprinted down the street.

"Rose!" Edmund called after her exasperated.

She slowed slightly but didn't stop.

Edmund rolling his eyes in slight agitation caught up with her. It seemed all he did was catch up with her.

"Why are you running?" he asked when he reached her.

It was then that he noticed Rose's expression, the slight tightening of the skin around her eyes, how tense she looked.

"Rose?" Edmund asked softly.

She jolted visibly, her head snapping round to look at him, even as they turned the corner onto the street where his Aunt Alberta's house was.

She frowned but her eyes were not narrowed or hard but wide and a little vulnerable.

"I hate the rain," she answered again, her voice lacking its usual bite.

Edmund stared at her perplexed; it seemed to be a very extreme aversion to rain or water that she had.

Just as she had sounded her confession the pitter-patter sound of raindrops striking the pavement began, cool drops falling in fast succession as the clouds released their burdens.

Rose flinched.

"Come on – you can wait it out at my aunt's," Edmund said hurriedly and so saying he grasped Rose's hand and they both rushed along the pavement; Rose for once silent and complying.

Just as they reached his aunt's gate Edmund could have sworn he felt Rose's hand clasp his tighter.

But when he turned to throw a curious look over his shoulder at her he was momentarily stunned by the bright white lightning that forked its blinding path across the thunderous black clouds.

His shock wasn't because Edmund was frightened of lightning or storms – but rather, where on earth had the storm come from?!

Rose wasn't as curious as Edmund it seemed as she actually bypassed him, releasing his hand to rush up to the door, as she threw a panicked look towards the skies, her green eyes impossibly wide, before she gestured impatiently at Edmund.

Edmund frowned lightly at her, utterly perplexed at her baffling behaviour.

Complying with her eagerness to be out of the rain though Edmund opened the door and they burst into the hallway of his aunt's house, just as the skies truly opened up in earnest.

Edmund closed the door softly behind them.

"Edmund where on earth did–" Lucy trailed off mid-sentence as she entered the hall and looked up in shocked surprise, "Nurse Edwards?" Lucy exclaimed.

Rose looked at Lucy, clearly embarrassed before she pulled herself together and flashing a small meek smile returned a mumbled "Miss Pevensie."

"Call me Lucy," Lucy said brightly before she directed her clearly inquiring gaze on Edmund as Rose cleared her throat awkwardly, directing her gaze to the floor.

"Rose and I ran into each other going in the same direction," Edmund began and he caught Rose glance up at him, "and now with the storm I told Rose she could wait it out here," he finished.

Edmund didn't catch the amused arch of his sister's brow as he addressed Nurse Edwards so familiarly.

Lucy simply nodded in agreement that 'of course Rose should wait out the storm here' and smiled kindly at the blushing nurse.

Rose gave Lucy a tight uncomfortable smile though her eyes were not unkind.

"Here take off your coat," Lucy interjected quickly, diverting the attention back to Edmund to try and save the older girl some embarrassment.

Edmund shot Lucy a grateful look as he shrugged out of his coat that was rather damp with the sudden rain.

Rose however had worn no coat over her nurse' uniform, most likely forgetting to lift one after having run out so hastily after Edmund.

As Edmund hung his coat open Lucy looked sympathetically at Rose who stood sniffling a little.

"Would you like me to get you some dry clothes?" Lucy suggested kindly.

Rose's gaze snapped up, her green eyes flashing, "No!" she declined vehemently and then the blush on her cheeks deepening further she immediately looked down before glancing up again.

"No, it's fine really," Rose added in a softer tone.

Lucy threw Edmund a discreet meaningful look that flitted for a second to Rose to which Edmund's only comprehension was to frown confusedly.

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly, "I'll go put on some tea," Lucy announced before having said so immediately walked down the hall before Edmund could reply, disappearing into the kitchen.

Edmund stared after his sister; why did she do that for!?

There was silence for a moment before Rose spoke, "your sister seems…nice," she glimpsed up at him unsure.

Edmund shrugged, suddenly feeling quite awkward himself. It was strange almost; if Rose wasn't in the process of offending him in some way Edmund found that he actually felt embarrassed in her presence, as though he were self-conscious.

But that was ridiculous! – Why should he feel so self-conscious in front of her?

"Thank-you Edmund," Rose said quietly in the silence of the hall.

Edmund was a bit more than a little surprised; these few moments when Rose was actually genuine seemed few and far between.

Edmund looked down at her and felt a slight heat creep up the back of his neck. A few raven locks of hair dampened by the sudden rain clung to the curve of Rose's cheek.

She raised a hand irritably to push them away, a faint blush colouring her cheeks, as she studiously did her best to avoid his gaze.

"Can I use the bathroom to freshen up?" Rose asked suddenly, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, as she pushed back some more of her hair that had fallen forward into her face.

"Erm yes – of course, second door to the right," Edmund instructed as he gestured for her to go on up the stairs.

She nodded briefly, going to the stairs.

"Just make sure not to mistakenly go into Eustace's room," Edmund said half-teasing, half-serious.

She turned on the first stair and smiled; a small genuine smile that curved her lips, not the sardonic smirks or fleeting glimpses he had caught before and Edmund found himself easily returning it.

* * *

Highly sorry for the delay; had quite a case of writer's block with this chapter. Still not completely happy with it, I just couldn't get the last half of it to my satisfaction but I didn't want to make you wait any longer for an update.

Thanks to Doncamatic, xxLiveLoveReadxx, SweetSunnyRose & prydain for the favourites / & / follows

Thanks to all those who reviewed; SweetSunnyRose & HungerGamesQueen100 & especially guests reviews; HermioneGranger, sadiekane & That1reader


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight;

"I best ask Uncle Harold and Eustace if they want some tea," Lucy wondered thoughtfully as Edmund entered the kitchen, the ghost of a smile playing about his lips for a moment.

"I wouldn't bother Lu. Uncle Harold probably still hasn't realised we're back yet and as for Eustace…"

Lucy swatted her brother as she passed by him, effectively silencing him on whatever he had to say about their cousin.

"Go and ask Eustace would he like some tea – and Edmund," Lucy warned sternly at Edmund's exaggerated eye-roll, "be polite."

Edmund trudged into the hall just as heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He looked eagerly and then was swiftly disappointed when he saw Eustace. It wasn't that he was waiting for Rose – not at all, it was just that anyone was better than Eustace; that was all.

"Oh so now you think you can just bring guests into my house without permission!" Eustace intoned imperiously, clearly meaning Rose as he glared darkly down at his cousin from the safety of the height of the stairs.

Edmund exhaled noisily; there was no way he was asking Eustace anything.

Edmund had a moment when his attention was drawn back to the storm as the wind fiercely buffered against the door, lightening arched across the sky, the thunder like a giant's rumble.

Where on earth had the storm come from?! Edmund thought, but he was only allowed to consider it for a split second before he felt a sharp stinging pain at his neck.

Edmund instinctively clapped a hand to his throat as he whipped his head around, his eyes widening even as they darkened as he caught Eustace hastily lowering the shooter from his mouth.

That infuriating…! Edmund saw red as he took the stairs two at a time.

Eustace immediately sunk in his spot to sit knowing Edmund would easily outrun him, "why you little…!"

"Father Edmund's going to hit me!" Eustace cried simultaneously.

And just at that moment there was a pointed clearing of someone's throat.

Both Edmund and Eustace looked up as Edmund's raised hand fell slowly, Rose standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them both.

Eustace huffed before he stood abruptly, trying to conceal his eagerness to escape his cousin's wrath.

He climbed the stairs directing a disdainful look towards Rose, "now you definitely _are _a guest," Eustace stressed, implying that she was even more unwelcome than his cousins.

Rose's brows shot up towards her hairline, her eyes flashing with an all too familiar fury.

Edmund briefly wondered if he should stop it but found himself reluctant as a small knowing smirk tugged at his lips.

To his disappointment though Rose held her tongue, a furious blush rising high in her cheeks as she scowled darkly at Eustace.

It was strange Edmund considered that despite her sharp words she blushed more often than not with embarrassment.

He did have the brief satisfaction of seeing Eustace cower, flinching back slightly at Rose's fierce glare.

As soon as Eustace passed, hurrying along Rose's gaze snapped back to pin Edmund down.

She arched an expectant brow.

"My cousin – Eustace," Edmund answered, not bothering to hide the tone of his voice that evidently stated he was no more pleased by the fact than she was.

"And I thought you were bad," Rose said as she brushed past him.

Edmund paused for a moment; not sure whether to accept the back-handed compliment.

Sighing Edmund merely followed her down the stairs, not bothering to try and argue the point with her when he was sure that was the closest he could possibly get to a compliment from her.

Rose halted unsure suddenly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, not knowing where to go.

She looked up to Edmund shyly as her fingers tugged at the cuff of her sleeve, her raven hair was once more combed back from her face, gathered neatly by a clasp at the nape of her neck.

"Oh there you are – tea's ready," Lucy paused in the hall with a bright smile.

As they seated themselves around the small table Lucy made genial small-talk about the most infamous of English conversation topics; the weather.

Only this time she was more than justified in her choice.

"It came on so suddenly!" Lucy exclaimed glancing towards the window panes rattling with the force of the relentless sheets of rain against the defenceless glass.

Despite the heat of the house, a chill still pervaded almost imperceptibly, an odd shiver up one's spine or a slight twinge of cold in their fingertips.

Edmund caught a glance of Rose out of the corner of his eye.

She was stirring her cup of tea listlessly, staring down into the hot liquid morosely; why was she always like that Edmund wondered?

Why were her smiles so few and far between?

But Edmund's thoughts were suddenly dragged elsewhere as his gaze fell on something else deposited carelessly on the oak of the table.

"Lucy is that - ?" Edmund trailed off as he narrowed his eyes to better see it.

Lucy peering over the rim of her cup, set it down with a soft clink as she reached for it.

"It arrived just this morning, though you rushed out without me being able to tell you," Lucy admonished.

Edmund felt Rose stiffen beside him as she glanced up at him.

Edmund had no doubt she was wondering perhaps worrying if he had told Lucy about her pick-pocketing their aunt's ration book.

But Edmund wouldn't say anything. Rose had kept silent over the extent of his attempts to enlist and so he would keep this secret for her. Though he suspected that Rose already kept a few secrets herself; hidden behind a scowl and in a picture.

Dismissing the strange thought Edmund turned his gaze once more to Lucy as she held up the letter with the neat script on the front, "it's from Susan."

Rose who had been sitting unobtrusively, staring into her cup of tea, looking quite ill at ease it had to be said and flinching at every rumble of thunder bolted upright at that.

"Susan?" Rose repeated questioning and a tad irritated, her green eyes locking on Edmund before she blushed quickly, dropping her gaze as though she regretted having let the name slip at all.

"Our elder sister Susan, we have an elder brother also – Peter. Do you have any brother or sisters Rose?" Lucy inquired.

Edmund found his curiousity drawing his gaze once more to Rose.

He recalled the faded picture; the boy in the soldier's uniform – could he have been her brother?

Edmund's gaze sought out hers as silence stretched for a moment, the only other sound in the room of the rain striking the window and the deep grumbling thunder like from the bowels of some great cavernous monster.

"No," Rose answered, her gaze falling on Lucy, "I have no siblings."

Lucy smiled, "you're lucky," she teased as she directed a pointed glance towards Edmund.

Rose graced Lucy with a cautious smile; eased by Lucy's gentle easy manner that included her despite her surly nature without making her feel exposed and vulnerable.

Edmund rolled his eyes exaggeratedly in jest, "lucky? You're the youngest remember," Edmund ribbed lightly.

Lucy merely shared a small chuckle with Rose as she sipped at her tea.

Edmund turned his attention back to his elder sister's letter, removing it impatiently from the envelope before he leaned back running a cursory eye over it.

Lucy knowing full well what the letter entailed having read it in her brother's absence eyed Edmund carefully over the rising tendrils of steam from her tea.

Seeing Edmund's brow furrow fiercely Lucy struck up an easy conversation with Rose who was paying particular attention to Edmund, her own brow furrowing be it with concern or confusion Lucy wasn't sure.

When Lucy had started speaking Rose's head had snapped around, a bright blush glowing on her cheeks that she had been so evidently caught out staring.

But Lucy had continued on anyway as though she hadn't noticed and though the elder girl's responses were mostly short and to the point Lucy found that she was not nearly as half as rude as Edmund had painted her to be.

Thinking of her brother, Lucy's gaze drifted across the table just as Edmund abandoned the letter on the oak with an irritated flick of his wrist.

Edmund met Lucy's fleeting gaze and a look of understanding passed between them.

Rose watched the exchange with curious eyes as she sipped from her cup, politely averting her gaze.

Rose hated being in situations like these, where it was evident that she was clearly in the way. She would have gladly excused herself only two reasons were stopping here.

One; she couldn't go home because of the blasted storm.

Two; she couldn't excuse herself to go to the bathroom for she had just been there minutes ago.

And plus she was curious; so maybe there were three reasons.

She wanted to know what made Edmund's brows draw down fiercely like that, what made his eyes glitter darkly like that…Rose looked down sharply, feeling an all too familiar heat creep into her cheeks as she caught herself staring.

"Our sister writes that we will probably be spending a few more months here," Lucy said amiably enough, though she did glance towards her brother gauging his reaction.

Lucy hoped that by speaking of the news openly and in the presence of a visitor she would dissuade her brother from the reaction plain upon his face; the poorly concealed frustration, the annoyance and home-sickness that she herself had felt upon reading the news.

"Oh," Rose remarked quietly as a small smile tugged at her lips before she scowled.

Why on earth was she smiling? – another few months meant her having to possibly run into _him_ every day.

"Yes another few months stuck with mullet mouth," Edmund grumbled under his breath and even Lucy heaved a despondent sigh.

Rose suddenly felt a little peeved; they didn't have to make their displeasure at having to stay so obvious did they? I mean that was just rude wasn't it? Rose's thoughts hurried to cover her disappointment with its usual sharp bitterness.

"Yes I suppose Cambridge is nothing compared to London," Rose remarked airily, though her gaze smouldered darkly.

Edmund directed a glare at her but Rose did feel a twinge of guilt when she caught Lucy's wide-eyed stare.

Lucy opened her mouth to no doubt comment on it and Rose cringed imagining what the younger girl would say. She did not expect Lucy to make an angry retort but the girl was sweet-tempered enough that Rose could imagine her doing something like apologising or seeking to make amends for a non-existent slight and it would all only make Rose feel worse but she couldn't apologise because then she would look foolish and blush horribly and…

Rose huffed a breath as she sighed; why did everything have to be so complicated?

However she was saved from Lucy's words and Edmund's ever darkening glare by a huge thump from above them.

Rose jolted in fright at first thinking of bombs and then remembering the storm realised that no planes could fly in that.

Lucy's gaze darted to the ceiling as she worried her bottom lip against her teeth.

"Edmund do you think…?" Lucy trailed off hesitantly.

Edmund fixed his younger sister with a stern look, "If it is it this time – I'm still not going up," he told her firmly.

Lucy looked to her brother exasperated.

"You know how he always falls trying to pin those butterflies up," Lucy said with another concerned glance towards the ceiling and the now silent room above.

"I don't know why you still care for him when all he does is snap at you," Edmund remarked, remaining stubbornly unmoving in his chair.

But his words made Rose shift uncomfortably in her chair though Edmund didn't notice it.

With a noise caught somewhere between a huff or exasperation and a sigh of resignation Lucy pushed her chair out with a loud screech as she stood.

"Excuse me Rose," Lucy said politely before with one last reproachful glance at a dispassionate Edmund she headed out of the kitchen, her footsteps light as she climbed the stairs.

"You didn't tell Lucy that I stole you aunt's ration book," Rose said quietly, chancing a glance up at Edmund, "why?"

Edmund traced the grainy pattern of the knotted wood in the table with his dark eyes.

"You returned it," he said looking up at her, "there was nothing to tell."

"Oh," Rose breathed, an ever present blush on her cheeks.

She cleared her throat, looking down at her hands curled around the steaming cup. "Thank-you," she muttered.

Edmund smiled ruefully before meeting her gaze a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "like you say – you can't steal what was already stolen."

Rose dropped her gaze as they shared a chuckle; Rose's green eyes warming slightly.

She leaned towards him conspiratorially, her lips curved slightly, "have you returned it yet?"

Edmund arched a brow at her, "I haven't exactly got the chance," he laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes, fixing him with an imperious look, "That officer at the enlistment office won't fall for the same trick twice," she informed him condescendingly.

Edmund resisted the urge to mirror her actions and roll his eyes.

"I've already told you – I am not going to try and enlist again anytime soon," he told her exasperated.

Rose leaned back abruptly, her spine rigid against the back of the chair as she stirred her tea, the spoon striking the porcelain noisily, with the storm continuing on in the background.

"Anytime soon…" Rose repeated slowly, her eyes narrowed, "that doesn't mean never again," a troubled look flashed across her face though she fought to hide it behind an expression of nonchalance.

Edmund tried not to squirm under her unyielding gaze; for a moment his thoughts flashing back to Rose's aunt with her piercing emerald gaze.

Edmund flexed his fingers against the wood of the table feeling a bubble of irritation rise up in him.

"Why does it matter so much to you if I enlist or not?" Edmund retorted hotly.

Edmund inwardly cringed when Rose immediately flinched before she pursed her lips and eyed him with that ever fierce glare, whatever warmth that had been in her eyes bleeding away.

She tilted her chin upwards and fixed him with a cool stare beneath her lashes, "it doesn't," she replied coldly.

Edmund wanted to point out to her the inconsistency of her argument. He felt strangely touched in a way when he considered how determined Rose had been in her attempts to stop him from enlisting but the question was still – why?

For a moment Edmund studied her profile silhouetted by the light from the window behind her; the lightning still branching across the sky like ethereal streaks of liquid silver tinged with blue.

He distantly heard the saccharine voice of some popular war time song on the radio, interrupted sporadically by blasts of static in the other room.

Edmund almost laughed at the absurdity of it if he truly considered it.

In essence he knew nothing about Rose; well none of the important things his sister Susan would chide him; like who her family were, what school had she attended – he didn't even know her age!

And yet…he knew that she didn't mind the dirt and soot but that for some unknown reason she feared the rain, that she blushed more often than not to all varying degrees of scarlet, that she had a tongue like a whip that she used to annoy and insult him, she was a nurse but didn't want to be, her touch was less than gentle but her intentions well-meant, she was easily offended and all she seemed to do was rile him with insults and yet…when she smiled, truly smiled Edmund considered that he had never seen eyes so green.

* * *

Thanks to all those who read and to new favourites / & / follows Amandapanda7, Goalphabeticalorder, Wisegirl13, Amis55 & MusicIsMyLife1214000.

Also especial thanks to Goalphabeticalorder, Guest & 'sadiekane' for their reviews.

Happy Valentine's Day! – Don't forget to let me know what you think in a review if you have the time :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine;

After the unusual direction his mind had gone in Edmund shook his head to dislodge the errant thoughts feeling a slight heat rise to his own cheeks.

Rose turned to him, her eyes still narrowed, her lips still pursed in annoyance, "you should return your aunt's book now," she told him firmly. Edmund sent her a slight frown, the sharpness of her tone almost bouncing off him now, though he felt almost strangely exasperated by her return to her bitter bite.

"Edmund!"

Both Rose and Edmund jolted in their chairs at the sudden sharp cry.

"Lucy," Edmund breathed, forgetting everything and immediately pushed his chair back, vaulting from the table and rushed for the stairs, ascending them two at a time.

Moments later and he burst into the small back room that was Lucy's, not quite knowing what to expect.

What he found was Lucy frowning, clearly displeased with her arms folded at an equally annoyed Eustace, who stood fidgeting on the spot though he turned his nose up indignantly and tried to appear aloof.

Edmund's expectant gaze immediately fell on his younger sister, the initial worry dissipating upon seeing that the younger was visibly alright.

"Lucy?"

"Eustace fell," Lucy began sternly, directing her pointed gaze on the said boy who was squirming now under the sudden attention.

Edmund briefly felt a small shock divert his attention when sensing the presence of someone behind him, he glimpsed over his shoulder only to see Rose standing there, listening with rapt attention.

Dragging his attention back to what Lucy was saying he was able to find out what the whole incident had been about.

Eustace; their ever-annoying cousin had indeed fell – while trying to remove the picture from Lucy's bedroom that is.

Edmund glared darkly at Eustace.

Both he and Lucy had grown rather fond of the picture on the wall, being that it reminded them of somewhere very dear to them; Narnia, their home.

Lucy and Edmund had in fact had a conversation not too long ago on how Narnian the ship looked, how the turquoise waves foamed with the white surf rising up looked almost real enough that they could taste the salt breeze on their tongues. Of course their cousin Eustace had been creeping stealthily along and eavesdropping on their conversation. And as such he had seen fit to tease them about it. Lucy had prevented and told Edmund quite firmly then that he was not to lay a hand on the younger boy, Edmund wondered if she would be so quick to prevent him this time.

Edmund didn't know why Eustace claimed to want the picture and whatever explanation was given Edmund was sure the real underlying reason Eustace was taking it was to annoy his cousins as much as possible and make their stay as miserable as it was supposedly making him. Though it seemed to take very little to annoy Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

"It's my house and therefore my picture – I can take whatever I like!" Eustace piped up indignantly.

Lucy sighed, dropping her crossly folded arms as her initial outburst faded; "Yes but you almost fell and hurt yourself in the process," Lucy told him firmly.

Eustace huffed for a moment, puffing out his chest before answering, "I didn't almost fall! – You just startled me that's all!"

Edmund rolled his eyes before Lucy spoke suddenly.

"You were on the floor when I came in!" Lucy exclaimed to which Eustace responded with spluttered protests.

Edmund didn't try to conceal his grin as he leaned against the door casually. He caught the look of amusement flash across Rose's face before she controlled it, but there was still a twinkle of laughter in her eyes as she surveyed the scene.

Feeling his gaze on her Rose's gaze slid suddenly over to meet Edmund's eyes where they stilled for a moment. Edmund distantly wondered why Rose had followed him upstairs; she was a Nurse, she was probably used to responding without much conscious thought to a cry of distress Edmund's thoughts reasoned.

And then Edmund frowned slightly; not precisely troubled but just deep in thought. Why did he reason her actions for? Edmund's thoughts queried. Because she was still a mystery to him and mysteries were there to be solved, his thoughts answered.

However Rose's green eyes suddenly snapped away from his…

"Are you hurt Eustace?" Lucy asked not unkindly.

"Of course not!" Eustace exclaimed initially, before he relented a little and sniffing admitted in an arrogant tone, "probably some bruising to my spine – it will most likely prevent me from doing any of my chores."

Edmund bristled; he and Lucy did more than their fair share about the house while Eustace more often lazed about, preferring to order rather than actually do anything.

Edmund opened his mouth to rightly give Eustace a piece of his mind when a sharp voice cut across him.

"Bruising to your spine?" Rose repeated, eyeing Eustace with barely concealed scepticism, one ebony brow arched frostily.

Eustace swallowed, "yes," he confirmed, seeming a little less confident all of a sudden, especially as he took particular note of Rose's nurse's uniform.

Edmund didn't try to hide his smirk as he stood to the side slightly so that Rose could come further into the room.

Lucy looked a little surprised, not expecting Rose to be there at all.

"I should look at it then," Rose intoned seriously, folding her arms sternly as she looked at Eustace.

Edmund looks at her then, her words making his thoughts drift to the night in the train station when she had treated the cut on his forehead.

What had made her approach him? Edmund thought curiously. Was the cut on his forehead and her determinacy to do her 'duty as a nurse' enough to let her approach a complete stranger?

And yet despite her shows of bravery Edmund still recalled how she had trembled against him when the bombs had shook the very foundations of the earth and how her hand had clutched his when they were plunged into the waiting darkness.

The more he saw, the more Edmund couldn't help but feel that Rose was hiding beneath an exterior; a decidedly rude and irritating exterior that frustrated Edmund to no end but what was even more confounding and annoying was that Edmund found that he was inexplicably interested by the Rose that lay beneath the hard exterior.

Edmund caught the faint glimmer of laughter in Rose's eyes, the slight twitching at the corners of her lips and he had to stifle his laughter then as Eustace visibly struggled to grasp an answer.

"And who are you to come barging in here?" Eustace finally managed to argue defensively.

Edmund saw the familiar flash in Rose's eyes but there was still the ghost of a smile toying at her lips, before she replied haughtily, "I am a Nurse of Queen Alexandra's Royal Army Nursing Corps," Rose paused letting the solemnity of her words bear down for an interminable moment on a wavering Eustace.

Edmund smirked slightly, _nurse in training _he thought inwardly and he could have sworn he saw Rose's gaze flicker to his for a brief moment as though she had heard him if he had spoken aloud. He saw the indignation battle with the laughter in her eyes before her gaze snapped back to Eustace.

"I had best treat you immediately before paralysis sets in," Rose told him sombrely.

"What?!" Eustace squawked.

Lucy looked at Rose then to Edmund, not quite able due to her short acquaintance to be able to tell what exactly Rose was playing at.

Edmund found that he was content to lean back and let the situation unfold in front of him.

One; because Eustace was paling with every passing second and actually looked like he might be in danger of fainting. Edmund tried to not feel too vindictive over the observation.

Two; because he got the strange impression that for a few moments he was able to peer beneath the green-eyed nurse's mask. He could see the flicker of humour in her green eyes, the smile tugging at her lips beneath the grave mask she was wearing.

However Lucy was looking to be torn between taking Rose seriously and trying to placate Eustace's growing hysteria, his sister's gaze flickering to his, her eyes' widening slightly in urging him to do something.

But Edmund found that his thoughts were otherwise occupied as he considered briefly how it was easier to see the light in Rose's expression rather than the darkness.

He could distinguish the happy shine in Rose's eyes, the genuine curve of her lips but the shadows that flit fleetingly across her expression; he could distinguish neither their reason nor cause. And for some reason it almost troubled Edmund.

"I'm not going to be paralysed!" Eustace cried angrily, but the anger he had wanted to project with his furrowed brow and raised voice being greatly belied by the distinctive panicked edge to his voice.

"You might," Rose answered loftily. Edmund quirked a brow as he recognised how she had replied the exact same thing to him in the train station the previous night when he had objected that he would bleed to death.

Eustace scowled but still seemed genuinely worried. Lucy seemed to have caught on or had at least assumed by now that Rose was not being serious, and her gaze was slightly reproachful though a smile danced around her lips as she shook her head softly.

Eustace's panicked gaze darted between them all for a few moments as Edmund bit back his laughter, Lucy's reproachful look deepened though so did her own smile and somehow Rose still managed to maintain a mask of sober gravity.

And then suddenly Eustace realised and his expression fell as he glared darkly, "Oh ha ha! I see," he bit out sarcastically, "you children were all playing a stupid little game," Eustace sneered.

Edmund rolled his eyes, Lucy looked painfully patient and Rose quirked a brow; none bothering to point out to Eustace that they are all older than him.

"Well I suppose I can expect nothing less from fanciful imbeciles like my cousins and if _you _truly are a nurse then…" Eustace trailed off but the completely derogatory tone of his voice left none in doubt that if he were to have finished his assessment it would have been less than complimentary.

Rose's eyes widened as she pressed her lips into a fine white line, "Now you look here…!" Rose's voice was like acid, the air around her practically crackled with fury.

The storm battling outside their window seemed to even shrink back for a moment at the own personal storm that was suddenly brewing inside the small room.

The small window in Lucy's room suddenly burst inwards, the fine gossamer curtains billowed wildly like two banshees caught in the wild wind's grasps. The door slammed shut with a sharp bang like a gunshot that was quickly overshadowed by the loud rumble of thunder.

All in the room jumped; Lucy rushed to fight against the roaring wind and close the window but despite Rose's initial flinch her burning, scathing gaze did not leave Eustace.

Edmund shifted warily; in truth he had been surprised and somewhat impressed that Rose had managed to stay composed for so long, and he would be the first to admit that Eustace more than needed a cuff round the back of his head sometimes but he wasn't sure if letting Rose enact it out was the best thing to do.

Rose opened her mouth to speak again but her words were drowned out by another rumble of thunder and Edmund was just about to speak across her when the strangest thing happened.

He spluttered in shock at the spray of salt water that suddenly slapped him in the face.

"EDMUND!" he heard Lucy call him frantically and for a brief moment he looked confusedly towards the window wondering why Lucy wasn't there still battling to close it because that's the only place the water could have come from. Wasn't it?

And then as his gaze fell finally on Lucy, he saw what she was staring at, her face one of complete euphoria.

The picture on the wall…the sea was rushing into their room.

Many others would have taken extreme fright at such a thing but Edmund felt no such thing as his whole body thrummed with silent excitement, a broad grin bloomed across his face, as the water started to flow faster, a brisk breeze swept into the room. He caught Lucy's gaze briefly and saw the ecstatic expression reflected on her face.

They knew instantly what was happening.

Narnia was calling. They were going home.

However at that moment two things happened; Eustace immediately started babbling in a voice high-pitched with frank fear and wild panic as he edged away from the picture.

But wanting to believe it a trick of some sort Eustace then reconsidered and surged forward, lunging for the picture as he tore it down from the wall with surprising ease threatening to "smash the rotten thing!"

Edmund and Lucy tried to wrestle the picture from him, the water now rushing out at a powerful speed. However a different force altogether wrenched the picture from all their grasps where it fell to the ground and water began to fill the room immediately.

Only then did Edmund even think to look back for Rose. A part of him almost expected to see the bedroom door lying open, the flash of a white veil as she disappeared from sight.

However Rose hadn't left the room, though it didn't seem to have been a conscious decision.

She had her back pressed to the door, her green eyes wide and fearful, her face sickeningly pale. Even at a distance Edmund could see that she was shaking like a leaf, as she gazed in complete terror and distrust at the water swirling around her legs as though it were a pit of snakes.

_I hate…water, rain._ Rose's words sounded in his mind, her aversion to the rain…

"Rose!" Edmund called, hoping that if he could catch her eye he could reassure her.

Rose looked up at the shout of her name, her hands pressed so hard against the door behind her, her fingertips were white with the pressure.

Edmund immediately saw that her mask had slipped but the only thing on her face at that moment was terror, a horrible chilling fear.

And it was the last look Edmund caught of her before they were wrenched underneath the rapidly rising water and Rose's sudden scream was swallowed up.

* * *

Thanks to new followers / & / favourites; MellarkLovesEverdeen, Raven Winter, SkyeBlu03, Evangelinelocke, PurpleFanMagic, Veyrona.

And especial thanks to SweetSunnyRose, Amandapanda7, MellarkLovesEverdeen, PurpleFanMagic and guest 'sadiekane' all for reviewing!


End file.
